Bo-Sassin
by Writing Sux
Summary: Bo's an assassin and the job has messed her up a little so she's ready for retirement. But her boss won't let her go and throw a certain blonde into the mix her life become less cut and dry.
1. The First 48

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Bo was standing on the fire escape of a residential building and she was using the shadows as cover. The rain was falling down hard tonight and her thousand dollar leather jacket was ruined. She had another one, but the principal of the matter was that this was supposed to be a quick job. But here she was going on hour four and she was still waiting. It was close to eleven when a light turned on in the window that she was looking into. Bo stepped further back into the shadows so she wouldn't be seen but she looked up at the sky thankful that she would soon be out of the cold rain. Then she would be on her way to her warm apartment to take a shower to warm her cold bones. Bo had to wait another two hours before she could make her move.

The lights had gone off an hour ago, but she wanted to make sure that the person inside was asleep. Bo pulled out some tools so that she could jimmy open the lock on the window then she slowly pulled it open. Bo took off her wet, heavy jacket but kept on the wool cap that covered her dark hair. She climbed through the window stealthily and made her way into the room. Treading lightly Bo walked over to the side of the bed that was furthest from the window. She pulled her P Waltham 22 out of the waistband of her jeans then she pulled the silencer out of her pocket. She attached the silencer to the gun then Bo placed the gun to the temple of the woman and pulled the trigger. A suppressed gunshot rang throughout the room, but it was quiet enough that it didn't disturb the woman's sleeping husband. Bo disassembled the gun and made her exit which was just as quiet as when she came in. After she jimmied the lock closed she silently went down the fire escape with her destroyed jacket slung over her shoulder.

Bo dropped down the four foot gap that was between the ladder of the fire escape and the ground then she quietly made her way to her car. As soon as she was in the black Jeep she turned it on and started the heater. Then she pulled out a disposable cell phone and dialled a number. After waiting two rings a gruff voice answered and all she said was, "She's dead." Bo hung up without waiting for a response. She took the SIM card out of the phone and snapped it then she deleted the call history before powering off the phone. Bo headed off to her apartment, but she made two stops along the way. Her first stop was so she could toss the cell phone into a trash can on the street and the other was to drop the destroyed SIM card in a storm drain.

Bo got to her apartment and she didn't turn any lights on when she entered. She trekked through the living room then down the hall to her room then she went into her bathroom where she started the bath and poured lavender scented oils into the running water. Bo went over to the bathroom sink and plugged the drain before she started the water. She then took several chemicals and a thick, black trash bag out of the cabinet underneath the sink. Bo used the chemicals on the gun to clean it of any blood and other bodily fluids and placed it in the bag. Then she stripped out of her clothes and placed them in the bag as well. Bo tied up the bag and put it in the walk-in closet that was connected to her bathroom.

She got into the tub and submerged herself into the water. It was another few hundred grand made the easy way, but she figured she would retire from the game soon enough. Bo had found a little island in the Caribbean that was for sale and she had enough saved to buy and move to it. But as for right now she needed a little bit more money to build up her nest egg. Bo took a deep breath and let the scent of lavender along with the warm water relax her from the stressful night that she had.

Bo woke up the next morning and the first thing she did was turn on the news. And as expected her job was the story of the hour. Bo turned up the volume as the announcer broadcasted the news, "Jacqueline Frost was part of a movement that was gaining momentum in the federal government to get stricter laws in place for gun trafficking. Mrs. Frost was found this morning by her husband. This story is still developing, but we will be reporting more as further information is brought forth."

Bo headed to her closet and changed into her running clothes then she grabbed the tied-up bag. Bo headed out for her run. She typically ran five miles a day in the park, but today she had to run at the beach. Before she was able to start her run Bo went to the deserted pier so she could dispose of the evidence from last night. When she reached the end of the pier she dropped the black trash bag then pulled out a cinderblock and some rope that she had gotten from the twenty-four hour store. Bo tied the cinderblock to the bag then dropped it off the pier and into the ocean. She gave a final look around, and feeling good about everything she stretched then started her run. Bo was pretty far into her run when a blonde passed by her. They did the normal pleasantries that two passing runners would give and went on their way. Bo found the blonde attractive and had a fleeting thought about what she would be like in bed.

After an hour Bo was heading back to her car when she saw the blonde again. Their eyes met and Bo smiled at her and asked, "Good run?"

The woman nodded and said, "Yeah it was. You?"

Bo shrugged and commented, "I usually like the wooded terrain, but I thought I would change it up today."

The blonde chuckled then asked, "Where do you go for that?"

Bo just grinned and remarked, "I go to the park and sometimes I also head up to the national park."

The blonde walked over to Bo then extended out her hand, "I'm Lauren."

Bo shook Lauren's hand, "Bo."

Lauren smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you Bo."

Bo couldn't help but to be drawn to Lauren. The blonde was cute and easy to talk to. "Nice meeting you too Lauren." Bo decided to take a chance and asked, "I was going to stop for coffee do you want to-"

"Can't. I have to get in a shower then I have work." Lauren said declining Bo's offer, but then she said, "But if you want we can meet up here at six tomorrow and we can go for a run then go get coffee."

Bo smiled and nodded, "I would like that."

"Good." Lauren said as she started to walk back to her car. Then she asked over her shoulder, "So six tomorrow?"

Bo grinned, "You got it." She watched as Lauren got into her car before she got into her own. Before she drove off she checked her phone. She didn't have any messages, so she was going to consider it a day off and Bo knew exactly what she was going to do. She drove back to her apartment and when she got in the first thing she did was take a shower. Bo had finished her shower and was now standing in front of her mirror brushing her hair when the phone started to ring. Bo swore then answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Ah my jewel. I need you to come by. I have another assignment for you." The woman on the other end of the line said.

Bo let out a breath and replied, "I just finished a job for you last night. I deserve a break. And I'm going to the art gallery." She had been working non-stop for the last two months and she just wanted a break.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line and Bo knew what was going to come next. The woman cleared her throat then said, "Bo you are one of the best assets to the organization and I need you on this case."

Bo took a deep breath as she thought about it. She was almost a million away from being able to retire. And that would only take one or two more jobs. Bo sighed, "I want to talk about my retirement."

"You're thirty. It's not time for you to retire." The woman laughed in her ear. Bo scowled. It irritated her to have to deal with the bureaucrats who only dealt with the paperwork and meetings of this type of work. They didn't understand the emotional or moral toll it took on her to kill someone.

Bo walked into her closet and started to look through her clothes as she told the woman, "I've been doing this since I was twenty. I'm leaving this Evony. I can't keep doing it."

The woman was quiet then she said, "We will talk about your retirement when you stop by and get your assignment."

Bo reluctantly picked out a pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt, "I'll be there in an hour."

"Great. I'll see you in an hour."

They exchanged goodbyes and Bo hung up the phone. Her day was shot to hell. Bo wanted to go the art gallery to get some new paintings for her living room. Then she was going to do some work on the classic car that she had stored in the garage. She was also going to try out a new risotto recipe. Bo liked being by herself when she finished a job. Doing things by herself gave her some sort of balance between what she did and the real world. Bo got dressed then went back into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Then she left. Bo had to drive into the centre of the city and that aggravated her because she hated the city. She was lucky her apartment was in a remote location. When Bo got to the building that housed the organization she parked in the underground parking garage then took the elevator up to the top floor of the building. When the elevator arrived on the twentieth floor she stepped off the car and the receptionist greeted her before she walked back to the office of the woman in charge.

Bo reached the desk of Evony's assistant and said, "Hi Kenz. Is she in there?"

The dark haired woman nodded and said, "Yeah Bo-Bo. I seeyou made the morning news and the early afternoon news. "

Bo scoffed and remarked, "I ruined a thousand dollar jacket because of that job. I want to be reimbursed for it."

Kenzi smiled at her and commented, "I'll see what I can do. Go in. She cleared her morning for you."

Bo rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for this right now, but she would have to deal with it. Bo walked into Evony's office and the woman looked up from her paperwork and smiled, "You are a vision in and of itself."

Bo walked over to Evony's desk and she walked behind it then bent down to give Evony a kiss. As she pulled back from it Bo smiled and replied, "Such bullshit, but I'll take it." She leaned against the edge of the desk, "I met someone this morning when I was out running."

Evony leaned back in comfortable leather chair and chuckled, "Well good for you, but you will have to place that on hold because I'm sending to you to France."

"Why is it that whenever I tell you I've met someone you like to send me away? If you want an exclusive relationship then tell me. If not then stop sending me away." Bo pointed out to the brown haired woman who began to laugh at her.

Evony stood up and gave Bo a kiss then smiled, "I don't do this every time, and I don't want us to be exclusive. Getting attached to you is dangerous." Evony grinned at her, "You might wound up dead and I'll have to send a cleanup crew after you." Bo glared at her and she chuckled, "Lighten up Bo-Bo. You and I are just fun and I happen to be fond of you, but if you've met someone I'm happy for you and I hope it works out."

"But…"

Evony picked up a folder and held it up, "You're still going to France. High profile and we need it not to be as obvious as last night."

Bo plucked the folder from Evony's hand and opened it to look at her next hit. It was a French dignitary who was in the pocket of a drug cartel and favoured legislation that benefited the cartel. Bo shook her head and commented, "You have me kill a woman last night who was preventing illegal gun sales, and now I'm killing a man who is benefiting from a drug cartel. Why don't we pick a side? Good or Evil."

Evony smiled at her and asked, "And which side would you choose?"

Bo looked down at the folder then up at Evony, "I honestly I don't care." Bo sighed and admitted, "I've been doing this for so long that neither side is better than the other. Everyone is evil at some point and goodness is hard to maintain."

Evony looked Bo in the eyes then she chuckled, "You have been doing this too long. You're jaded about everything."

Bo shrugged and dropped the file on Evony's desk before wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and giving her a kiss. She smiled and whispered, "This is true, but I'm not jaded about one thing though."

Evony softly kissed Bo's neck and murmured, "What's that?"

Bo grabbed onto Evony's ass and pulled the woman tightly against her, "I'm not jaded about getting you off."

Bo found Evony's lips and they began to kiss. Their relationship was more than boss and employee but they weren't quite in relationship territory. But they did have sex whenever one of them needed a release and it worked out well for them.

Bo pulled on her shirt and as she fixed her hair she asked, "When do I need to be in France?"

Evony was zipping her skirt closed as she answered, "As soon as possible. Our client needs him eliminated as soon as you land in the country."

"Okay. It'll be a quick job then." Bo stated as she put on her leather jacket then she commented, "And I can probably make it back before six tomorrow morning."

Evony was buttoning up her shirt as she dryly remarked, "Good luck with that. He is a well guarded man and you are to be silent about it."

Bo hated when Evony talked in vague statements instead of just being blunt with her, "Which means…?"

Evony gave her a pointed look and stated, "It means you aren't to kill anyone else but him and don't get caught."

Bo walked over to Evony's desk to pick up the hit's dossier then she kissed Evony and remarked, "I won't get caught. I'll see you when I get back."

Bo left out of Evony's office and she said bye to Kenzi as she walked by her desk. It wasn't until she was in her jeep that she really looked at the man's profile. He was in his mid-fifties, been in his government position for thirty years now and had been helping out the drug cartel for twenty of them. Bo looked at the plane ticket that was in the folder and saw that her flight was leaving in two hours. Bo shook her head in irritation at the fact that not only did Evony distract her for forty-five minutes, but she also didn't give her enough time to prepare. Bo started up her jeep and headed to the bank. When she got there she requested access to her safe deposit box. Bo was escorted back to her box then to the small room where bank customers could privately open them. After the bank representative closed the door Bo opened the small box which contained only a key. She secured the key in her pocket then opened the door letting the bank representative know that she was all set. Bo headed to a storage facility on the outskirts of town when she was done at the bank. Bo pulled up in front of a small storage unit and she subtly looked around making sure she wasn't being watched as she slipped the key into the lock.

As soon as the door was unlocked Bo pulled it open then walked into the unit and pulled the door down. She knew she had a ten minute window before security made their rounds and that was all she needed. Bo turned on the flashlight that was on her key chain and headed to a stack of boxes labelled "car parts". She moved the boxes to reveal a storage cabinet that had a key pad on it. Bo punched in the six digit code and the door unlocked. When she opened the door her eyes scanned the various guns, knives, poisons, and medicinal cocktails that she used for her job. Bo picked up two vials of a medication cocktail that would induce cardiac arrest in a person. She got the small black vinyl package that contained the pressurized injection system that she would use to deliver the medication. She hadn't used it yet so she was a little intrigued as to how it worked.

Bo pocketed the vials then closed the storage cabinet door and once she heard the audible click of the door locking she moved the boxes back in front of the it then left the unit just as the security guard was coming around the corner. Bo gave him a polite smile which he returned and he continued on his way. Bo looked at her watch and realised between needing to go home and pack and airport security she wouldn't make to her flight on time. She pulled out her phone and called Evony. "What do you want Bo?" Evony asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Private jet." Bo bluntly answered. It would be less of a hassle and she wouldn't have to go through security.

Evony let out and aggravated sigh, "Fine, but you only have an hour to get to it. If you're not there then you'll have to figure out some way to get to France."

Bo chuckled at the empty threat. They both knew that she needed to get the job done because if she didn't then they would both end up dead. Or Bo would just end up dead, but she knew Evony would never be able to kill her to prove a point. Bo smiled and told her, "I just need a half hour, but thanks for the extra time to pick out my reading material."

Evony chuckled at her then repeated, "One hour Bo."

The other woman hung up and Bo climbed into her jeep then headed to her apartment. As soon as she got in the first thing she did was pack. On the hit's itinerary he was going to be at a gala event tonight to raise money for an AIDs charity. Bo had scoffed when she read that. You deal with drug peddlers and smugglers then turn around raise money for charity. People were twisted and disturbing and that's why Bo preferred her solitude. She had packed up her black evening gown and decided that when she got into town she'd borrow some jewellery. Bo finished packing in twenty minutes then left to go to the organization's private hanger.

Bo was mingling around with the other guests at the event and she was casually sipping her flute of champagne while she watched the man that she had to kill that night. She had gotten into the event thanks to the invitation that Evony had procured for her. Bo had easily blended in with the crowd of dignitaries, celebrities, and high profile individuals and if she hadn't been there for work she would have enjoyed herself more. Bo was presented the perfect opportunity to do her job when her hit had excused himself from his table. Bo followed the man at a distance and noticed that he had gone into the men's room. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out what would be the best way to get to him. Bo looked around then she had an idea come to her. She would need a diversion and in the pandemonium she would have a twenty to thirty second window where she could deliver the injection. All she needed was a diversion. Bo looked around waiting for one then she sighed as she realised that she would have to create one. She saw the fire alarm mounted on the wall across from her and Bo contemplated the pros and cons of using that to create her distraction. It would create bigger pandemonium than she expected, but it would work and give her more than enough time to accomplish the job. Bo walked into the ladies' room to grab a paper towel then she walked back out to the fire alarm. She waited until the area where the bathrooms were had cleared out for the most part then she pulled the alarm and hid behind a wall.

As expected everyone began to evacuate the venue and Bo glanced down the hall to see if the guards for her hit were coming. They weren't and Bo watched the men's room. Lucky for Bo her target was an arrogant asshole who believed he didn't have to rush for a fire alarm and was the last one to exit the men's room. She pushed him back into the men's room and pulled the injector out of her purse. The man was asking who she was and what she was doing in French but Bo didn't answer his questions. Instead she tripped him then pressed her knee to his chest to hold him down. She delivered the injection then stood. In a matter of seconds he began to clutch at his chest as his heart began to fail. Bo heard the voices of the guards coming and she jumped up on one of the sinks then stealthily climbed into ceiling. And just as she was putting the tile back the doors burst open and the man's guards came in. Bo didn't stick around to watch their reactions and she made her way through the building in the ceiling then the air duct system. Unfortunately because of the commotion caused by her pulling the alarm and the heart attack of a French ambassador there would be some lingering emergency personnel and police on the property. So Bo waited in the exhaust vent that was on the roof.

It wasn't until about four in the morning that Bo was able to leave the vent and the venue the event had been held at. Bo walked down an alleyway then she hailed a cab to take her back to her hotel. Bo changed clothes then checked out of her room. The night before she had told the pilot of the jet to hang around until seven and if she wasn't back then he could go. Lucky for her she was able to get to the hangar at six thirty. Bo looked at her watch. She wasn't going to be able to make it for her run with Lauren which meant they wouldn't be going for coffee. Bo took a deep breath as she settled into her seat. At least she would be able to go to the art gallery.

Bo's flight was uneventful and soon after she landed Bo headed straight for home. Once she had the door to her apartment locked Bo went to her room then to her bathroom. She took a hot, long shower and after it she got ready for bed. Bo walked naked into her room and she closed the light blocking curtains before she crawled into bed to pass out. Bo had barely been asleep for two hours when she bolted up in bed, sweat covering every inch of her body. It was a nightmare about one of the many targets she had killed as an assassin that had woke her up. She took a deep breath hoping to calm her racing heart then she reached over to her nightstand to get the pills that helped her sleep. Bo popped two of them and dry swallowed them down then flopped back down onto the bed. It had been a brutal nightmare. She had been in the Congo chasing down a ruthless warlord who was actually being funded by some European countries despite the fact that he was committing genocide. It had been an intense chase and she had gotten shot by the man twice before she was able to take a machete to his neck which sliced his head clean off. Bo had never decapitated anyone before and seeing the wide-open lifeless eyes from the man's severed head along with the amount of blood that pooled on the hard dirt floor from his body had shaken her. Bo had to take a full month off after that one. Not only because of her injuries, but because she honestly didn't think she would be able to continue her job. Bo felt the effects of the medicine starting to take over and her eyelids grew very heavy and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Bo woke up in the late afternoon and she was disorientated and groggy from the medication. She rubbed her face then picked up her phone. Bo had three text messages from Evony. The first one was telling her that she did a good job and that the death of the French dignitary was ruled as a massive heart attack. Then there were two more messages asking about her. A tired smirk came to Bo's face when she read those. Evony liked to think that she didn't have any feelings for Bo, but when she did things like that Bo knew otherwise. She sent Evony a quick text letting her know that she was fine and that she had crashed as soon as she had gotten home. Bo's stomach grumbled which let her know that it had been almost an entire day since she last ate.

She went over to her dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt then headed for the kitchen. She didn't feel like cooking and she didn't have much in easy to make food so she pulled the take-out menu off the refrigerator and placed an order for delivery. Bo curled up on the couch and turned on the TV while she waited for her food. She would have called Kenzi over or maybe even Evony, but at the moment she wasn't feeling sociable and she was in a bad place mentally that made her very short tempered. The door bell rang and she walked over to answer it and when she opened the door Evony was standing in front of her. Bo shook her head no and told her, "You have to go. I am not up for this right now."

Evony pushed by her and scoffed, "You're distancing yourself Bo. I know, even through text, when you're doing that."

Bo was about to close the door, but she saw the delivery guy coming down the hall. She hung out in the doorway and remarked, "And you why do you care so much?"

The delivery guy made it to her door and she paid him then took her food. She closed the front door and Evony said, "You're my top employee. I can't have you doing something stupid."

Bo went in the kitchen and she took down two plates and asked, "Are you hungry?" Evony shook her head no and Bo put a plate back as she said, "And you can say it Evony it won't hurt you."

Evony gave Bo a confused look and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bo forked some lo mein on her plate and bluntly stated, "You care about me. And more than you would like to admit."

Evony let out an indignant scoff, "That's bull shit. I was worried about you Bo because I know how the job can get to you sometimes."

Bo poured herself a glass of wine then held up the bottle offering Evony some, but the other woman shook her head no. Bo got her glass and food then said, "The job can get to me, but you could have just sent me to the shrink. Instead you came all the way over here to check to see if I was okay because you were worried. And you're worried because you care about me more than you want to let on because you like lying to yourself." Bo ate some food then said, "Whatever makes you happy babe."

Bo could feel Evony staring at her as she ate, but she wasn't going to look at her. She didn't want to encourage the conversation anymore. She just wanted to be left alone. Bo would deal with Evony and her feelings later, but for now she just wanted to eat then go back to bed. Bo heard Evony let out a defeated sigh, and she was a little surprise when Evony grabbed her chin then firmly kissed her. Bo resisted then gave into it. She felt the other woman's fingers thread through her hair as the kiss deepened. Bo moaned and pulled Evony down into her lap. She wanted her and at the same time she wanted her gone. Bo broke their kiss and said, "I need you to go Evony. Please."

Evony looked into her eyes and Bo knew what she could be seeing. She was certain she saw the leftover tension from her restless sleep and the nightmare. Along with the vulnerability that came from being so emotionally raw. She didn't want Evony to see her like this. Evony had a concerned look her face, "Are you sure?"

Bo took a deep breath and broke eye contact, "Yes."

Evony got off her lap and sighed, "I want you to go see the shrink Bo. I'll schedule you an appointment first thing tomorrow morning. And get some sleep."

Bo picked up her glass of wine and took a sip from it as she listened to Evony leave her apartment. When the door shut closed she sat back against the couch. She had a headache and she wanted to go back to sleep, but she needed to eat first. Bo managed to eat a decent amount before she felt like passing out again. After she cleaned up dinner and put away the leftover she went back to her room. Bo popped two of her sleeping pills then laid down and waited for the pills to do their job. And as she waited she hoped tomorrow would be better and that she would have a better handle on her emotions.

* * *

**As always my posting confidence is nil when posting a new story no matter how many wonderful reviews I get from you lovely individuals. So leave some thoughts. **


	2. Art Therapy

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Like clockwork Bo woke up at five in the morning despite her taking the sleeping pills the night before. She lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling in the dim morning light. Bo didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay in bed the entire day. But she figure her appointment was going to be early, so she got up and put on her running clothes then left her apartment. Bo was jogging along the street and she didn't take in any of the faces that passed her by. All she focused on was her running and the way her body felt while running. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment. Not her emotions. Not her job. Not even Evony. All that mattered to her was the run. Bo had made her way down to the park and she eventually made it to her normal running spot which was a path that went through the thick woods of the park. Bo never ran too far into the woods, but today she did. She was running away from the haunting emotions that followed her.

It wasn't until Bo was making her way up a bluff did she realise that she was being followed. The person was about a mile behind her so when she passed underneath a tree with a sturdy branch she hoisted herself up into it. Bo waited patiently to see who her tail was. She smirked when she saw a blonde come around the bend in the bluff making her wonder how long the woman had been trailing her. After the woman ran by the tree that she was in Bo waited until she was a good distance away before she dropped down out of it then followed the woman at a slow pace. Bo was going to have a little fun with her considering the woman wanted to follow her. It wasn't until they reached the top of the bluff did the woman stop. Bo hung back a bit to see what the blonde was going to do. The woman looked around and Bo could see the confused look on her face. Bo chuckled to herself then she walked around the group of rocks that she was hiding behind and shouted, "Lose something?"

The blonde jumped then turned around to look at Bo who had smug grin on her face. The woman scowled at Bo before she stalked over to her and glowered, "You fucking asshole." As soon as Lauren was close enough to her she pushed her shoulder, "How the fuck did you get behind me?"

Bo got a cold, hard expression on her face and in a dangerous tone she asked, "And why the fuck were you following me?"

Bo watched as Lauren reacted to her question and she saw the uncertain look in her eyes as she stammered, "I-I-" Lauren took a deep breath then said, "I saw you. You looked upset and I thought that maybe you would like to talk or at least have someone with you."

Lauren's eyes held concern in them and Bo took a deep breath and dryly remarked, "I appreciate it, but I have a psychologist that I can talk to and I want to be alone."

Lauren got an apprehensive look on her face before she conceded, "Okay. I guess I'll go back to my run."

Bo watched as Lauren turned around then started to run down the way they had come up. She stood there chewing on her bottom lip as she contemplated on following the blonde. Bo didn't mean to come across so crass to the woman, but years as an assassin had taught her to never trust anyone and definitely not to trust anyone who was tailing you. But something in Bo made her believe that Lauren did have good intentions and she further believed that she and Lauren could become friends. Bo smiled as she thought about how it would be nice to have a new friend. At least a new friend that didn't know about her job. Bo took a deep breath and shook her head. This need for a deeper connection with someone was going to be the death of her. Bo ran after Lauren and when she was close enough she called out, "Hey Lauren wait up." Lauren turned around and she jogged in place while she waited for Bo to catch up to her. While Bo jogged closer to Lauren she took in her appearance. The woman had a light sheen of sweat on her body and she was wearing short nylon shorts and a bright orange sports bra. Bo's gaze lingered a little too long on the woman's breast as they lightly bounced while Lauren jogged in placed. When Bo's eyes met Lauren's the annoyance in them was hard to miss. Bo gave her a disarming smile and apologised, "I'm sorry about my attitude."

Lauren stopped jogging in place and crossed her arms over her chest, "And…."

Bo didn't know what else she should be apologising for so she hesitantly added, "And I'm sorry I missed our run the other day?"

Lauren rolled her eyes in irritation, "How about an apology for you blatantly checking me out?"

The smile disappeared from Bo's face and she rubbed the back of her neck as she grimaced, "Sorry about that. I-um-Sorry."

Lauren chuckled then said, "I'll accept your apology for the attitude, but the one for checking me out needs some work."

Lauren was waiting for her to say something and Bo had no idea what to do. Then she had an idea come to her. A faint smile appeared on her face as she suggested, "If you're not busy I would like to take you out for lunch to make up for my inappropriate behaviour." Bo could still see that Lauren wasn't impressed, "My treat."

Lauren stared Bo down which made her nervous because she normally didn't ask women out for anything. Last date she had was probably two years ago and that ended disastrously. Lauren tilted her head to the right and asked, "Lunch? That doesn't seem like a proper apology meal. You do lunch if you're going to apologise to your mother because you haven't called her in months." Lauren softly chuckled, "It's not the appropriate apology to a woman you barely know who you obviously checked out."

Bo chuckled and shook her head. She didn't know why Lauren was being so hard on her, but she decided that she would go for the next best thing. Bo took a deep breath as she thought about what would appease the blonde then she smiled, "Okay, but I think in order to make this a proper apology I should take you out on an offical date."

Bo tried not to smile at the amazed look that was now on Lauren's face. Lauren laughed and backpedalled, "Bo I was just kidding. We can-"

Bo kept her face serious as she held up her hand signalling for the blond to stop talking and remarked, "No I must atone for the disrespectful manner I've treated you. "

Lauren grinned at Bo and looked at while she thought about it. Lauren smiled and agreed, "Okay Bo if you think this is the best way to apologise."

Bo nodded then she grinned and commented, "It most definitely is." Bo took her phone out of the armband that it was in and she opened up the notepad app before she held it out to Lauren, "If you could put your address and phone number on that." Lauren took her phone and Bo added, "And you should wear something comfortable." Lauren raised her eyes up from the screen and Bo quickly said, "Like jeans and t-shirt comfortable. Not sexy lingerie comfortable. I mean if that-"

"Bo."

Bo smiled and admitted, "Sorry I don't do this often and sometimes my mouth gets away from me."

Lauren handed her back her phone and smiled, "You're okay. I just wanted to stop you before you got any further into the sexy underwear. Then you would have owed me two dates."

Both of them laughed and Bo looked at the time on her phone then she exclaimed, "Shit. I need to go. I'll pick you up at nine. Is that good?" Lauren quickly shook her head yes and Bo started to take off down the path and she shouted over her shoulder, "Great. I'll see you then."

Bo took off down the trail and as she ran she thought about how her morning had turned around. It had gone from a shitty morning caused by a shitter night, but running into Lauren made it better and they even had a date tonight. Bo tried not to grin, but she failed miserably and the smile remained on her face until she got home.

Bo was still on cloud nine when she walked in through the door of the therapist's office and she went up to the receptionist's desk saying, "Bo Dennis. I have an appointment."

The woman nodded and after she typed something she told Bo, "You can have a seat Ms. Dennis. Dr. Schroder will be with you in a moment."

Bo sat down on the couch and she quietly tapped her hand on her thigh while she mentally hummed some song that she had stuck in her head thanks to the radio. This wasn't her first time seeing Dr. Schroder. In fact she and the woman had a developed relationship, but Bo was never willing to see her. It always took an idle threat from Evony and Kenzi making the appointment in order for her to actually go. Bo first started seeing Dr. Schroder immediately after her Congo incident and she continued to see her until she was cleared. Then when Bo started having the nightmares she was forced to see Dr. Schroder again. Bo hadn't seen the doctor in almost a year so it was inevitable that she would need to see her again. After twenty minutes Dr. Schroder came out of her office with an older gentleman and they exchanged goodbyes. As the man walked away the doctor looked at her and Bo shook her head then got up. They went into her office and Bo plopped down in an arm chair, "It's been awhile Em."

The woman, who was a few years older than Bo, got a notepad and sat on the couch remarking, "It has been Bo. And Evony called to make this appointment."

Bo nodded and she propped her feet up on the coffee table saying, "Well she's all concerned and it's nothing big. My last job ran me to the brink and I had a nightmare. Nothing serious."

Dr. Schroder nodded then commented, "If it's nothing serious then why did she think you were distancing yourself?" Bo answered the doctor's question with a nonchalant shrug. Dr. Schroder sighed, "You're so damn stubborn sometimes." That caused Bo to grin and the doctor asked, "And how are you doing otherwise?"

Bo rested her head back against the chair and commented, "I want to retire."

"Really?" The doctor replied and Bo heard the surprise in her voice. "What brought that on?"

Bo took a deep breath then chuckled, "Ever since I found a beautiful island in the Virgin Islands that would take me far away from here and the shit I have to deal with."

Dr. Schroder made some notes and asked, "That shit being your job?" Bo nodded. "Why do you want to leave it? I thought you were okay with it."

Bo got up and began to pace. She hated having therapy, but sometimes this was the only place she could release what she was truly feeling. "I am okay with it. Sometimes what I'm doing benefits the world. Other times I regret it. Then on top of that my life isn't my own." Bo took a deep breath then continued, "I had plans with someone and Evony obliterated them all by telling me I have to go to France. I was really looking forward to it. I believe she watches me and the moment she finds out that I'm having a good time without her she find some way to throw a wrench in it." Bo heard Dr. Schroder's pen stop and she turned to look at the woman, "You stopped writing Em. What?"

Dr. Schroder placed the tip of her pen against her lip then hesitantly asked, "Are you and Evony…"

Bo softly snorted then sat down in the chair bitterly answering, "No. We fuck then she sends me to another country."

"But you two don't have a relationship?"

Bo chuckled and said, "No. Evony is my boss. We do what we do to scratch an itch." Bo sighed as she thought about Evony's intentions towards her. Bo slowly exhaled then stated, "I think she wants a relationship, but she's fighting it. "

Dr. Schroder raised her eyebrow then asked, "Do you want a relationship with her?"

Bo stopped pacing and she looked at the doctor. Bo continued to stare at the woman while she contemplated on if she wanted to have a relationship with Evony. Bo cared for the woman in a weird way, but she didn't feel like they had the necessary connection needed for a relationship. Bo walked over and sat down on the couch, "No I don't want a relationship with Evony. She's so detached from her emotions I'm surprised that she even bothers with knowing about mine."

"Well maybe she isn't as detached as you think she is. Maybe this is her way of expressing the fact that she does want more with you Bo." Dr. Schroder countered and Bo began to laugh. "Why is this funny?"

Bo shook her head and remarked, "Because that was ridiculous. The idea of Evony showing any sort of emotion other than her bitchy side is unfathomable. But it doesn't matter. I've met someone and we have a date tonight."

Dr. Schroder sat up wondering, "You met someone? You like your solitude Bo. How did you meet someone?"

Bo chuckled at the doctor's response. That was one thing about her that Dr. Schroder had picked up on the first moment they had met. Bo shrugged in amazement as she explained, "I was running down at the beach and we passed each other. Then when I was going back to my car I saw her again and we made small talk. We were going to meet up the other day, but Evony sent me to France. But I ran into her again today and we have a date tonight."

Dr. Schroder gave her a look of disbelief, "Bo are you being serious right now or are you screwing with me?" Bo got a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what the doctor was talking about. Dr. Schroder tossed her pen and pad of paper on the table that was in the middle of the sitting area. "You're fucking kidding me. Bo think about it. A woman just randomly shows up on both of your runs and none of your flags were raised?"

Bo had some initial suspicions about Lauren, but there was something about the blonde that made Bo instantly trust her. Bo shook her head no and commented, "Not at all. She isn't after me. I think she's intrigued by me and really wants to get to know me."

Dr. Schroder got up and headed over to her desk then picked her phone, "I have to report this to Evony. Other than the obvious fact that she could possibly want to kill you, she also could be trying to get into the organisation or she could be up to something else. Who knows and the fact that you aren't thinking clearly about the situation raises some concern."

Bo rushed over to the doctor's desk and pushed down the button that hung up the phone and ordered, "Put the phone down." The doctor was about to protest, but Bo stated, "I know almost a hundred fifty ways to kill you with the letter opener on your desk. Do you really want to argue with me Emily?"

The woman hung up the receiver and scoffed, "You can't kill me. If you kill me Evony would kill you."

Bo shrugged and chuckled, "That's true considering you're her pet, but it doesn't matter to me." Bo voice took on a dangerous tone as she stated, "And do not tell her. Lauren is not a threat to the organisation. Trust me."

Dr. Schroder shook her head no and her voice rose as she pointed out, "You barely know this woman Bo." The doctor took a deep breath then continued, "And I'm not promising that I won't tell Evony, but you have a week to provide me information that proves this woman isn't after you or the organisation. And if you have nothing I'm telling Evony."

"You want to me to do reconnaissance on her? She's harmless Em." Bo countered. This therapy session was supposed to be about her working through her mental issues. She didn't think bringing up Lauren would almost get her reported and endanger a civilian's life. Bo knew she was now stuck between a rock and a hard place because Emily would report back to Evony if she said no, and she was lucky the woman was giving her this much. "What are you going to say in your notes about Lauren?"

Dr. Schroder gave her a pointed look and responded, "I will say that I am concerned about your overall mental stability and that I want another appointment with you. Nothing will be said about this new woman that has conveniently shown up in your life."

Bo glared at Emily and threatened, "If anything happens to Lauren I will make sure your body isn't found." Dr. Schroder tilted her and studied Bo. The contemplative look on her face made Bo clench her jaw. "What?"

Dr. Schroder got a smile on her face and asked, "Why are you so protective of her?"

"Because she's innocent."

"You kill the innocent Bo." Dr. Schroder quickly countered.

Bo's face remained passive as she calmly stated, "What I do for work has nothing to do with this."

Dr. Schroder walked from behind her desk, "But doesn't it Bo? Here you are protecting this woman from Evony and the organisation because of her innocence, yet at the same time you can kill innocent people without even blinking an eye." Dr. Schroder pointed to herself, "Hell you just threatened to kill me and you didn't even care."

Bo understood what she was getting at and she simply said, "That's work. She isn't work and you were a threat. Threats must be eliminated."

Dr. Schroder looked at Bo for a moment then chuckled, "Bo you certainly are an interesting person. But I won't be reporting anything to Evony until our appointment next week."

Bo narrowed her eyes at the woman. She had to come back to therapy again next week and she wasn't happy about. "Fine I'll prove to you that Lauren is harmless and it's all just one random coincidence."

Dr. Schroder took a deep breath then sighed , "For your sake Bo I hope it is." She walked over to the couch then picked up her pen and paper, "Because what you and Evony have isn't healthy for you. You need someone that makes you feel Bo." Bo walked over and sat down in the arm chair, "Do you think Lauren can do that for you?"

Bo didn't know for certain what Lauren would do for her, but she did know that she was attracted to the blonde and that she would like to get to know her. Bo rubbed the palms of her hands on her pants and admitted, "I don't know."

"Would you like her to?" Dr. Schroder asked.

Bo waved her hand in uncertainty, "I don't know. I just met her Em."

Dr. Schroder softly chuckled then said, "Okay I'll give you that one Bo, but I'm being serious. Keep a clear head about her and stay a safe distance."

Bo rolled her eyes and remarked, "Sure I will Em."

Dr. Schroder smiled at her, "I'm certain you will Bo. Now back to why we're here."

They finished Bo's therapy session and when they were wrapping up Dr. Schroder said, "Make an appointment for next week on your way out."

Bo got out the chair sarcastically remarking, "Sure I will." Dr. Schroder gave her a pointed look and Bo shook her head in disbelief, "I'm going to make the appointment. Are we done?"

Dr. Schroder got up and told her, "We are. I'll see you next week Bo."

Bo let out a derisive snort then left the woman's office. Before she left she made her appointment for next week. On her way home she thought about what Emily had requested that she do. Spying on Lauren wouldn't be a problem under any normal circumstance, but there was something about the blonde that made her uncomfortable to do so. Bo just knew Lauren wasn't after her or the organisation. When she and the woman had talked that morning there was nothing off putting about her that caused Bo to feel threatened. In fact she felt the opposite. Bo sighed as she turned down the street her apartment was on. There was no way out of this. She would spy on Lauren for a few days then report to Emily that she didn't find anything. As Bo pulled into a parking spot she bit her bottom lip wondering maybe she should just forget about Lauren. It would be better for Lauren. Bo got out her jeep then headed up to her apartment.

Bo was planning to go to the art gallery because she had a spot in her living room that needed filling, but first she needed to get in contact with the person who supplied her with her drug cocktails. Bo liked to be fully stocked because she never wanted to be out of options, so she needed to replace the vial she used the other night. She got her phone then called a number and while she waited for the line to pick up she went into the kitchen. Bo pulled the left over Chinese food out of the fridge and the line was picked up as she was piling food onto her plate. A man with a slight British accent answered, "Connor Jacobs."

Bo popped her plate into the microwave and smiled, "Connor it's Bo." Her smile widened when she heard him groan, "Oh stop being a baby. I need something from you."

She heard him inhale sharply then asked, "What do you need Bo?"

Bo leaned against the counter and responded, "What no pleasantries?"

Connor laughed then told her, "No you don't get pleasantries. You get a whole bunch of words that I can't say due to the current environment that I am in."

"Not at the lab today?" Bo wondered as she turned around and looked at her food rotating in the microwave.

"No I'm not. I do get days off you know."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "I actually thought you never left the lab, but I don't care either way. I need you to meet me in the lab in an hour."

"Why Bo?" The man asked.

Bo took her food out of the microwave and firmly told him, "Meet me in the lab in an hour Connor."

There was a moment of silence on the line then the man reluctantly replied, "Fine. I will meet you there in an hour. You better have some way of compensating me."

Bo stirred her food and as she rolled her eyes she said, "I'll get you and Kevin tickets to the theatre. Deal?"

"Kevin hates the theatre Bo." Then he chuckled, "But I do, so it works out. I want balcony seats and it better not be a crappy show."

Bo grinned and told him, "Alright. Alright. I'll see what I can do. I'll see you in an hour Connor."

Bo hung up the phone then she headed into the living room after she got herself a glass of water. Bo sat down on the couch and as she ate she looked at the empty spot above her TV. She needed something bold. A piece that stood out amongst the more subtle ones that she had hanging in the room. Bo wanted something that was angry and calming all at once. She wanted a piece that reflected the ever growing turmoil that she was feeling between her job and her changing convictions. Bo rested her head back on the couch as she continued to stare at the empty spot on the wall. During her session she and Emily had talked about her retirement and why she felt it was time for her to retire. Bo didn't tell her anything besides the fact that she was done with the job. But in reality Bo wanted more out of life and she wanted to experience it fully and she didn't want to have a glooming cloud over her while she did so. Every moment she spent as an assassin she had to watch her back. The constant paranoia of getting caught, killed, or worse was always lingering in the back of her mind. And it was that paranoia that prevented her from living her life to the fullest. Bo took a deep breath then slowly let it out. At the moment there was nothing she could do about it, so she suppressed the depressing thoughts and finished eating. After she finished eating she headed out to meet Connor at the research facility that he worked at.

Bo got there and headed to the fifth floor that housed the research lab. When she walked in she saw Connor at a computer and she pointed out, "See this worked out for you. You got a reason to ditch Kevin and you get to work on whatever the hell it is you're working on."

Connor glared at her and commented, "You're annoying as hell. You do know that right?"

Bo walked over to the lab table he was at and smiled, "I know, but my looks make up for that fact. I need more of that cocktail. You know the one that gives a person a heart attack."

Connor looked at her with a suspicious look on his face, "Did you have anything to do with the man in France?"

Bo gave him a pointed look and told him, "You know better than to ask those questions Connor."

Connor looked at her for another second then he forced a smile on his face, "Right. I will make you some more and I'll have it delivered to the same address you gave me last time. Anything else Bo?"

Bo really did like Connor and she didn't like to threaten him, but the less he knew the less he would have to endure if their connection was ever discovered. Bo shook her head no and remarked, "No. How much is it going to be?"

Connor was typing something up on his computer and he remarked, "Five like the last time. Oh and my theatre tickets."

Bo grinned at him then she lightly banged the top of the lab table with her hand then told him, "I'll make it six and I'll get you season tickets."

Connor gawked at her for a moment then he got a genuine smile on his face, "Thanks Bo."

"No problem Connor. Just get me what I need okay?" He nodded and Bo said, "Thank you. I'm going to go. I'll have the money to you tomorrow."

They exchanged goodbyes then Bo headed downtown to the section of the city where most of the art galleries were. Bo had a few regular galleries that she went to, but when she had gone to them and they didn't have anything that expressed what she was feeling. Bo was walking around when she passed a new gallery. It was a couple streets over from all the other galleries and she wouldn't have found it had she not been wandering around. Bo entered the gallery and she saw the various artwork on display. She was greeted by an eccentric looking woman with pink and black hair and once she told the woman that she was looking around the woman left her alone. Bo was looking at the pieces and she noticed they were all bold and daring and she found many that she wanted to buy. But it was one particular piece that had angry strokes of red and black paint that got her. The way the colours melded together and the various strokes that the painter had made with their brush captivated Bo making her lose herself in the painting.

Bo was so lost in the artwork that when a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, she reacted like an assassin. Bo griped the wrist that the hand was attached to and she pulled the person in front of her then grabbed them by the throat and slammed them against the wall. "Bo!"

The shout had broken through her eliminate the threat mind frame and Bo looked at who was in front of her. She quickly let go of the person and exclaimed, "Shit Lauren I'm sorry."

Bo watched as Lauren recovered from being assaulted. She had completely forgotten where she was and she had let her guard down. Lauren rubbed her neck then said, "No Bo I'm sorry I should have said something first. I forget how much of an effect art has on people. I'm fine see?" Lauren dropped her hand and Bo could see the red marks on her neck.

Bo reached out and gently touched her neck. Guilt instantly washed over her. She couldn't believe she had done that to Lauren. She never wanted to hurt Lauren and here she was manhandling her in an art gallery. Bo realised that she was still touching Lauren's neck and she jerked her hand back genuinely saying, "I'm so sorry Lauren." Bo clenched her jaw as she started to think about how big of an idiot she had been.

Bo tensed up when Lauren touched her upper arm. Bo could see the concern in her eyes as she asked, "Are you okay Bo?"

Bo took a deep breath to centre herself and bring herself back to the present. She slowly exhaled then said, "Yeah I am. I-It was unexpected."

Lauren gave her a sweet smile and remarked, "I'm sure it was." She dropped her hand and Bo immediately wanted Lauren to touch her again. "You have impeccable reflexes."

Bo smiled at the compliment not wanting to take the topic further. She quickly asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lauren chuckled and she walked around Bo proudly saying, "I own the gallery."

Bo chuckled and she didn't hide the surprise in her voice when she said, "You're shitting me right?"

Lauren shook her head no, "I am not. I've always wanted to own a gallery and I just did it. It's very scary venturing into something that I have no idea how it's going to turn out."

Bo could relate. She never knew how a job would turn out or if she would even come out alive. But Bo couldn't tell Lauren that instead she said, "This is true. But isn't that life though? Traversing into the unknown and hoping for the best?"

Lauren regarded Bo then she gave her a slight nod, "I suppose that is true. So do you buy art or do you just like to look at it?"

Bo turned back to the painting she had been looking at and remarked, "Oh I buy it. I have an expansive art collection." She pointed at the painting she was looking at, "I want this one."

Lauren bit her bottom lip then she cautiously said, "This one isn't for sale."

Bo gave her an amazed look and asked, "Are you kidding? Has it already been sold?"

Lauren smiled then shook her head no gently saying, "No." Lauren moved a lock of her hair behind her ear then shyly admitted, "That's from my private collection. I-um-I painted it."

Bo looked at the painting then back at Lauren incredulously asking, "Are you serious?" Bo was completely baffled, "This is an extraordinary piece. The way the colours blend together and your brush technique. I can see the anger, but like a sense of peace in it. It's-" Bo stopped and looked at the painting in awe. Her eyes swept over the canvas then she softly said, "It's beautiful."

Lauren stood next to Bo and she said, "Thank you." They were quite for a moment then Lauren turned and looked at Bo, "I think you should have it."

Bo looked at Lauren and declined her offer, "No Lauren I don't think I can take this. It's your personal work. I couldn't."

Lauren chuckled then she took a deep breath and commented, "It is but your response to it has been-" Lauren paused and Bo watched as the blonde struggled with what she wanted to say. Then Lauren gratefully admitted, "It's touched me and I want to you to have it."

Bo regarded Lauren. She was a sweet, caring woman who was giving her a painting based off her emotional response to it. Lauren wasn't trying to do her any harm. She was genuinely interested in Bo. Bo smiled and nodded, "Okay if you insist. But I won't let you give it to me. I'll be paying for this."

Lauren got a sexy grin on her face and remarked, "Well of course you are. I can't very well stay in business if I'm giving out paintings to attractive brunettes with quick reflexes."

Bo chuckled and said, "No I guess not." She smiled and as she looked into Lauren's twinkling eyes she told her, "Thanks again Lauren. This means a lot to me."

"Anytime Bo. Well not anytime. But this time you're welcome." Lauren pointed over to the desk, "You want to make payments and we'll arrange for a delivery?"

Bo told her okay and the two of them headed over to the desk where Bo paid and gave Lauren her address. As Lauren wrote up the paperwork Bo looked around and she saw a lot of art that was on display in the open space and she wondered, "Do you have a show sometime soon or do you just have a lot of artist that you work with?"

Lauren looked up from the computer and told her, "I have a new artist show coming up in a few days. It's a charity slash exposure event because I'm not grouped in with the rest of them."

Bo nodded slowly and smiled, "That's pretty cool. I hope it's a good show."

Lauren was writing out Bo's receipt and she offhandedly said, "You can come if you would like."

Bo didn't do events willingly. If she did one it was because of her job and even then she got a massive migraine from them. Bo nervously chuckled and commented, "You sure? What if my apology date goes terrible and you never want to see me again?"

Lauren just laughed then said to the young woman manning the desk, "Andrea can you give Ms. Dennis an invitation to the showing on Thursday please."

The eccentric young woman with pink and black hair gave Bo a questioning look then she looked at Lauren, who was busy writing something, then said, "Lauren that event is sold out and our VIP tickets are gone."

When Lauren turned to look at the woman her hair fell over her shoulder and Bo couldn't help but to admire how beautiful Lauren was. The woman had a natural beauty about her that took Bo's breath away she felt like she was looking at a sculpture created by Michelangelo himself. Lauren smiled at Andrea and stated, "Andrea give Ms. Dennis a VIP ticket to Thursday's showing please."

The woman huffed in annoyance then muttered something as she got up and headed to the doorway that lead to the back of the building. Bo was still staring at Lauren when the blonde looked at her to hand her the receipt for the sale. "Here you go." Bo took the slip of paper and shoved it in her pocket. "If you have time one day I can give you a tour of the gallery."

A smile automatically appeared on Bo's face, "I-I would like that."

Lauren smiled then remarked, "We'll have to set something up then. Unless our date tonight turns into some disastrous event that will cause me to move and change my name." Bo gaped at the woman then Lauren laughed, "I'm kidding Bo. I have complete faith that tonight will go smoothly."

Bo smirked and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Lauren just grinned at her and replied, "Because I don't have bad dates."

Bo was about to say something, but she heard Andrea's footsteps coming back towards the front. The young woman walked over to the desk and handed Lauren the invitation. Lauren gave the invitation to Bo and she told her, "It's a black tie event. I hope you have something to wear."

Bo bit her lip then smirked, "I'm sure I have something in my closet that will be appropriate for the dress code."

Lauren got a curious look on her face, but she just smiled, "I'm sure you will."

Bo tapped the envelope on the palm of her other hand then sighed, "Well I've got to go take care of some things, but I will see you tonight at nine?"

"Of course you will. You have to atone right?" Lauren joked as she walked around the desk.

Bo chuckled, "That's right I do." When Lauren was standing in front of her she smiled, "For a second there I thought this was a legitimate date."

Lauren smiled, "Oh it is Bo, but I like making sure you know that you unabashedly checked me out while I was jogging this morning." Bo broke eye contact with Lauren and Lauren chuckled before she leaned in to whisper, "But I didn't say I didn't like it."

Bo slowly licked her lips as the suggestive tone in Lauren's voice caused a sexual response in her body. Bo wasn't able to say anything and Lauren just smiled at her with a playful look in her eyes. She chuckled and said, "No you didn't." They stared at each other for a moment before Bo took a deep breath then announced, "I've got to go."

Lauren grinned at her and commented, "Sure you do."

Bo continued to stare at Lauren for another moment then she turned to leave. As she was walking out Bo heard Andrea say, "She's a little sketch Lauren."

Lauren laughed then quietly said, "No she's not. She's intriguing."

Bo smiled at that as she walked out the door. Intriguing was definitely better than sketchy. Bo walked back to her jeep and she decided since she had Lauren's address, and that the woman wasn't at home, she would start the underhanded task of spying on the woman for Dr. Schroder, but first she needed to go home and get some supplies. Bo was driving to her apartment when her phone rang. She picked it up and said with a little lit in her voice, "Yeah?"

Evony lightly chuckled in Bo's ear then she said, "You're mighty chipper for someone who was just came from mandatory therapy."

Bo's mood instantly changed and she coldly responded, "And I thank you for that. Did you get the report from Emily?"

Evony was quiet a moment then she replied, "I did. She says she wants to see you again. I didn't know you were that unstable. You haven't had consecutive therapy appointments since that little incident."

Bo scowled as she drove and she bluntly stated, "Yeah well if I had a bit more sleep I wouldn't have to have seen Emily at all today."

"Are you blaming me for the nightmares coming back?"

Bo softly snorted then commented, "Well sending me to France after I just did a job doesn't really help me any."

Evony scoffed and remarked, "That's such bull shit Bo. I need you to come in. There's a meeting about restructuring the organisation and I want to make sure you know about it."

"Do I have to work with someone?" Bo asked quickly. She hated working with other people. The las person she had worked with had gotten killed on the job. Evony had her suspicion that Bo had kill the man, but Bo didn't kill him. He was moron who couldn't keep up with her.

Evony laughed then told her, "No you're not working with anyone. I learned my lesson about that one. I'm relocating some individuals because they're not effective in their current locations."

Bo's anxiety spiked as soon as Evony had said that. She didn't want to be relocated especially since she had just met Lauren. Bo got worried that Evony would be relocating her and she tried to keep the anger out of her voice when she asked, "Are you moving me?"

Evony chuckled and said, "No. I like having you close."

Bo blew out a breath of relief. Having sex with Evony came with some perks other than her generous contacts. "Then I don't know why I need to be there."

Bo arrived at her apartment and she parked, but kept the car running as she finished her conversation with Evony. The woman remarked, "Because you're our senior agent and you need to be there."

Bo cut off her jeep then switched over to her handset, "Then tell them I'm on assignment. I would rather not have to go to this Evony."

Evony huffed and conceded, much to Bo's surprise, "Fine Bo. Be difficult."

The other woman hung up the phone and Bo looked at the phone in her hand then shrugged figuring that she had just pissed Evony off. Bo headed inside and she went into the guest room where she opened the closet door. The guest room had a walk-in closet, but she had it outfitted with a hidden storage compartment so she could hide various weapons and guns, surveillance equipment, and other things she needed for short notice. The more lethal stuff she kept at the storage unit. Bo got her lock picking equipment that allowed her to get into any lock along with her phone tapping equipment. Bo doubted the woman had a landline because who had those anymore, but in case she did Bo wanted to cover her bases. Tapping her cell phone was going to be a bit harder, but she figured she'd be able to take care of that tonight on their date.

Bo smiled to herself as she tested out the equipment. She had a date that she was actually looking forward to. Bo never felt that way. Even when Evony would booty call her Bo felt rather blasé about it, but this evening with Lauren actually made her nervous. Bo stopped testing the listening device as she thought about the number of ways that she could ruin their evening. The top thing being the fact that if they were threatened she would most likely react like an assassin and kill someone without even thinking. Bo bit her bottom lip, but she took a deep breath as she reassured herself that there is no way that would happen and she reminded herself that she wasn't an assassin tonight. She was just Bo and she was going on a date like any normal person. Bo took several more breaths and decided that she would need to repeat that mantra in her head throughout the day and throughout her and Lauren's date.

Bo found the equipment was in working order and she packed up everything in a small book bag and headed out to Lauren's address. Bo followed her GPS to the address and when she drove by the two-story home she had admit that she was impressed by the home. It was set further away from the other houses on the street and had more tree coverage. It was a beautiful simple brick home surrounded by bushes. Bo thought it matched Lauren's personality perfectly. She looked around trying to find an inconspicuous way to enter the home, but she realised there wasn't one. Bo drove around the cul-de-sac and decided a forward approach was the best route. It was in the middle of the day and it looked like most people on the street weren't at home. Bo pulled into Lauren's drive way and she got out of her jeep. She subtly looked around then started for the front door when she saw the entrance for the back gate and she almost contemplated going through that way, but decided against it. Bo kept going for the front door and when she was in front of it she took out her small metal tool and the pick then she slid it in followed by the pick. It took a few seconds, but a moment later she was in the house. A house alarm chimed her entry and Bo quickly looked over to the alarm panel to make sure it wasn't about to alert the authorities. She visibly relaxed when she saw that it was unarmed. That was an oversight on her part and Bo shook her head before she moved further into the house. She wanted to have a clear head so that she was alert in case Lauren came home early. Bo started in the living room and she didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the room other than the fact that it was nicely decorated and that the art that hung in the room was just amazing. Bo briefly wondered if Lauren had painted them. She snooped around the house and she didn't find anything in particular any of the rooms.

Bo had planted her phone taps when she found two landlines in Lauren's house. She also tried to get into the blonde's computer, but it was locked and she didn't have any of her computer cracking software with her. Deciding that Lauren's house was a bust Bo decided to leave. As she was walking through the living room she stopped when she walked by the mantel of the fireplace. There was a picture in the metal frame on it that had caught her attention. It was Lauren and the young woman from the gallery and it looked like a sisterly picture. But the more Bo looked at it the less of resemblance she saw between the two women. Bo bit thein side of her lip and she went over to the small table that was in the entryway and picked up a piece of mail. Bo read the name on the envelope. Lauren Lewis. Bo wouldn't have any problem remembering that name. She dropped the envelope and she eyed the place carefully making sure there was nothing out of place and satisfied that everything was in order she made a quiet exit making sure to lock the door on her way out. As Bo got into her jeep she had planned out how she would be spending the rest of the afternoon. She would be researching about Ms. Lauren Lewis and making sure the blonde had no underlying motives.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I may have found a direction, so let me know what you think.**


	3. Date Night

******D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Bo pulled into Lauren's driveway for the second time that day and this time around she was nervous. Bo picked up the bouquet of wild flowers that she had picked up from the florist then got out of the jeep. Bo had spent the rest of the afternoon hanging up the piece that she had gotten from Lauren's gallery while one of her hacker associates got her information on Lauren. So far the information she had gotten had been pretty basic. Lauren was an intelligent person who graduated at the top of her class. She had pursued a career in biochemistry before making the drastic move into the art world almost two years ago after losing her parents in a car accident. Lauren had gotten guardianship over her younger sister and the rest of it from an espionage stand point was dryer than toast, but Bo did enjoy reading the information about Lauren. The only thing that stuck out was the fact that none of the pictures that her associate had sent her added up. Lauren's mother, father and sister looked alike in facial features, hair type, and other genetic indicators; but Lauren on the other hand looked nothing like any of her family members. And Bo had her associate look for any adoption records for the blonde, but there hadn't been any and Bo wanted to chalk it up to recessive traits bestowed upon one lucky individual but something about that didn't sit right with her.

Bo stood in front of Lauren's front door and she took a deep breath before she pressed the button for the doorbell. She had gone through twelve different pairs of jeans, eighteen different tops and six hairstyles before she settled on one of the two pairs of jeans that she normally wore, a black top with a v-neck that showed off a little bit of cleavage, and she had her hair up in a ponytail. To top of the ensemble she was wearing her other well worn leather jacket. Bo felt like she was going to puke. She prayed that the date wasn't a disaster and that it would go well, but knowing her luck she probably had some bad luck out in the ether and it was probably waiting to cash in at some point tonight. The front door opened and Bo instantly recognised the eccentric looking young woman from the gallery who manned the front desk. Bo studied the young woman's face for a second before she realised that the young woman was actually Lauren's sister. The young woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sarcastically said, "Yeah?"

Bo gave her a friendly smile, "It's nice to see you again. I'm here to pick up Lauren."

The younger woman gave her blank look for a moment then called, "Lauren that weirdo you want to go out on a date with is here."

Bo gritted her teeth together to prevent herself from saying something smart. Bo heard Lauren yell from upstairs, "Andrea what have I told you about your attitude?"

Andrea shouted back, "I don't know. You go on and on so I tune out."

Lauren came down the stairs remarking, "If you continue to embarrass me the next time you invite your friends over I'll be sure to be super annoying and super nerdy."

Bo grinned and commented, "I think that would be really cute."

Lauren playfully glared at her a warned, "Watch yourself Bo. This is our first date and I don't think you want to come out the gate grovelling already."

Bo held up the bouquet of flowers and quipped, "I brought flowers. So I'm prepared."

Lauren walked over to Bo and took the flowers. After smelling them she gave Bo a sincere smile, "They beautiful. Thank you."

Bo grinned and told her, "You're welcome, but I think they pale in comparison to what you're giving me tonight."

Lauren's eyebrow instantly went up and she said, "Oh? And what am I giving you tonight?"

Bo tried not to smile at the steely edge in Lauren's tone as she simply stated, "Your company."

Bo heard Andrea fake gag, but the only thing she paid attention to was the shy smile that slowly spread across the blonde's face. Bo liked seeing that smile and she made it her mission for the night to see as much of it as possible. Lauren grinned, "I'm going to leave that at as a compliment and not a save for insinuating that we would have sex tonight."

"Wait you're saying you're not that easy?" Andrea interjected from the living room.

Lauren got an agonised look on her face then mouthed sorry to Bo before she said, "Andrea my patience is running thin tonight. Keep your mouth shut." Lauren smiled at Bo, "I'm going to put these in some water. You can come with me if you would like."

They walked through the living room and dining room before going into the kitchen. Even though she had been in the house earlier Bo commented, "You have a nice place."

Lauren went into one of the cabinets and pulled down a vase as she said, "Thank you." Bo noticed the far off look Lauren got on her face then it was gone in an instant then she smirked and asked, "Where are you taking me tonight? Judging by your attire I don't think we're going to some upscale restaurant."

Bo leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and smiled, "How do you know that I don't like to wear jeans to a fancy restaurant? I don't give a crap about the standard. I'm going to go however I want."

Lauren gave Bo a look of disbelief before she went about preparing the flowers for the vase, "That may be true, but unless you're some rich celebrity most of those places won't let you in unless you're wearing some high fashion label." She smiled at Bo, "So try again."

Bo chuckled at Lauren. The woman had a sharp wit about her and if Bo wasn't careful Lauren would probably catch her off guard, but Bo certainly was enjoying it. It was a change of pace and something she most certainly wasn't used to. Bo pushed off the doorway and remarked, "I'm not telling you, but if you stop playing with the flowers we can get going and you'll find out sooner."

Bo watched as Lauren mindlessly picked at the flowers and asked, "But what if I like making you squirm though?" Bo nervously swallowed which made Lauren grin as she pointed out, "You're cute when you're nervous Bo."

Bo hesitantly chuckled as she rethought her assessment on Lauren's sharp wit. Bo shook her head and countered with, "And you use your inappropriate sarcasm to cover up your own nerves."

Lauren smirked and said, "No I don't. But score one for you trying to figure me out." Lauren walked over to her and Bo watched as she not so subtly looked her over. Then when their eyes met Lauren grinned, "I do like that top you're wearing."

Bo tried not to smile and she asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Lauren's eyes held a mirthful glint when she answered, "Sure. Let me make sure I go over the rules with Andrea."

Even though Bo knew the answer she had to ask because she didn't want to raise the blonde's suspicions. Bo held up a finger and said, "Um about her...is she your um...is she your daughter?"

Lauren started to laugh and Bo smiled as she waited for the woman to calm down. Lauren took a breath then exclaimed, "No. God no. I would have to have been like fifteen when I had her. No she's my sister."

Bo faked at relaxing to the news then she chuckled, "Oh okay. You just seem so motherly towards her."

Lauren rolled her eyes and muttered, "I have to be considering she's a royal pain in the ass." Bo laughed and Lauren got a slight blush to her cheeks then explained, "I love her. I do, but do you know how difficult it is to take care of a seventeen year old?"

Bo shook her head no and stated, "I do not." Then Bo smiled, "But I'll be sure to come to you for tips when I am taking care of one."

Lauren pointed at Bo, "You really like to live dangerously don't you?"

Bo just shrugged and smirked, "That's the only way I live my life."

Lauren laughed and said, "Come on."

They walked into the living room and Andrea asked, "So did you two have a wonderful make out session against the refrigerator?"

Bo just grinned at the young woman and Lauren let out an exasperated sigh, "Set the alarm after I leave. No boys over and you can have one friend over and don't make a huge ass mess. I'll be leaving the car keys, but taking my house key. If you do go out take your cell and be back home before midnight."

Andrea gave Lauren the okay sign and told her, "Alright chief. No car sex."

Lauren grabbed onto Bo's hand and she brushed off the comment, "I'm leaving Andrea. I will check up on you in two hours if we're still out."

They headed for the door and Andrea turned around on the couch to look at them, "Hoping the date goes short Lo?"

Bo caught the glare that Lauren had given her sister and the dark haired girl turned around on the couch. Bo chuckled and said, "It was nice meeting you Andrea."

The young woman just waved from the couch and Lauren said, "Don't expect much from her."

The two of them walked out of the house and Bo walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Lauren making her remark, "Oh and she comes with manners. I think this date might go a little better than expected." Lauren got in and before Bo closed the door she commented, "Although I have no problem with opening my own door Bo."

Bo politely smiled at her and said, "Well then I can cut it out the pretence then."

She walked over to the driver side of the car and as she did Bo was starting to think she might have bitten off more than she could chew with Lauren, but at least she would have some fun with her. Bo got into her jeep and Lauren commented, "This is a very nice car you have."

Bo shrugged and nonchalantly said as she pulled out of the driveway, "It gets me from point A to point B. Have you lived in the city all your life?"

Lauren chuckled uneasily and told her, "I will answer that question on a superficial level. I was in Boston for almost ten years, but circumstances made me move back home."

Bo slowly nodded her head in understanding even though she already knew what circumstances made Lauren move back. She wanted to hear the story from Lauren, but she decided not to press her about it. So she moved the conversation onto a more appropriate first date conversation, "I think you're going to have a good time tonight."

Lauren had a smile on her face, "Now is that you being cocky or are you actually planning to show me a good time?"

Bo grinned and remarked, "Can it be a little of both?"

Lauren softly chuckled and told her, "Depends on which one is more prevalent."

Bo just smiled and drove them to the location they would be having their date at. They talked a little on the way to their destination and Bo found Lauren completely engaging. She really did hope that their date would go well and that she wouldn't do something stupid to ruin it. Bo pulled into the parking lot and Lauren began to laugh. Between laughs Lauren exclaimed, "You're not serious are you?"

Bo grinned and wondered, "What? Are you not a fan of cosmo bowling?"

Bo continued to grin as Lauren wiped at her eyes and incredulously asked, "What the hell is cosmo bowling? Also I've never been bowling. I'm always too busy."

Bo gawked at Lauren. She couldn't believe that Lauren had never been bowling. Everyone, for the most part, liked to go bowling. Bo turned off her jeep and explained, "Cosmo bowl is when they dim the lights in the alley and they turn on the black lights it lights up all the lanes. It's pretty awesome. It's like a dance club with bowling lanes."

Lauren gave Bo a peculiar look then she chuckled, "Okay I guess I'll give it a try."

Bo smiled at her and told her, "It's going to be awesome."

They got out and headed into the bowling alley. Bo tried not to laugh at the apprehensive look on Lauren's face when they were getting bowling shoes, but she had to admit the look was pretty cute. They headed over to the lane that was at the end and when they were putting on their shoes Bo asked, "How have you never gone bowling?"

Lauren gave her sceptical look, "I was busy studying and to be honest…" Lauren looked down at her shoes to tie them then said, "I'm not really athletic sports wise."

Bo didn't believe her then she smiled, "I don't believe you. You have an incredible body." Bo stopped as she realised what she had said.

Lauren grinned at her and remarked, "I'm glad you remember that. And keeping it in shape is different from knowing how to play a sport." Lauren stood up and said, "My parents signed me up for tennis lessons when I was younger and to make a long story short I ended up with a sprained ankle and a bruised ass."

Bo laughed and she walked over to the ball rack to find a good ball that worked for her then commented, "I'm certain you healed well despite your lack of coordination for the game."

Lauren walked over and stood next to Bo, "I did. What are you doing?'

Bo was picking up bowling balls and finding one that was the perfect fit for her. Bowling was her other escape. She'd come to the bowling alley and bowl a few games and drink a few beers to relax. Bo picked up a neon green ball with marble patterns on it and said, "Picking out a ball. You should do the same unless you want break your wrist throwing a fifteen pound ball."

"Remember I've never done this before so be nice." Lauren reminded her as she began to pick up various bowling balls.

They found the balls that they were going to play with then they setup the score card before they started their first game. Bo allowed Lauren to go first and when the blonde threw the ball down the lane Bo tried hard not to laugh, but the woman's posture was comical then on top of that she got an instant gutterball. Bo got up shaking her head and chuckled which made Lauren glare at her. Bo picked up Lauren's ball off the ball return then she made her way over to the woman. She handed Lauren the ball and stated, "You suck at this."

Lauren got an annoyed look on her face and countered with, "Well you're a lousy date."

Bo rolled her eyes at the terrible insult and said, "You've got one more try and I'm going to help you out a bit."

Lauren scoffed and replied, "I don't need your help."

"Don't be stubborn Lauren. Just let me teach you how to play the game then maybe I'll have a bit of a challenge." Bo joked which only further angered the woman in front of her.

"Fine."

Bo walked Lauren over to the top of the bowling lane and she stood behind her quietly instructing her how to throw the ball. Bo was standing closely to Lauren and she found herself getting lost in the warmth of having her body pressed against the blonde along with the scent of Lauren's shampoo invading her nose. Bo thought about sweeping Lauren's hair to the side and placing a soft kiss on her neck. She slowly ran her tongue across her bottom lip before she bit it. The urge to press her lips against Lauren's soft skin was a hard to resist. Bo was able to focus enough to take Lauren through the motions of throwing the ball down the lane and she managed to get a strike. When all the pins had fallen Lauren turned and looked at Bo with a questioning look on her face, "That's good right?"

Bo felt a smirk appear on her face and as she looked into Lauren's eyes she said, "Yeah that's good. Really good."

Lauren grinned and gently poked Bo in the shoulder as she confidently stated, "I'm a fast learner Bo, so you're probably not going to win tonight."

Bo chuckled at the woman's newly restored confidence, but she had already won tonight. Being out with Lauren made her feel something that she didn't know she wanted and the fact that she was feeling it for this beautiful woman made her even more amazed by Lauren. They bowled three games and true to her word Lauren had picked up the game quickly beating Bo in all but the first game. Bo took it all in stride of course because she was enjoying her time with the blonde. They had a couple pitchers of beer and Lauren was a bit tipsy. They were walking out of the alley and Lauren tugged on Bo's arm exclaiming, "Oh my god that was so much fun. I have never had so much fun in such a questionable establishment."

Bo had a wide smile on her face as she Lauren continued on about how much fun she had and how she wanted to do it again. It had been a really great date and she was looking forward to another one. One that was more along the traditional standards of dating. They got into Bo's jeep and Bo asked, "So you wouldn't mind if I brought you back here again so I can redeem myself?" Lauren shook her head no and as Bo started up the jeep she chuckled, "Good because I can't have my reputation ruined by some geek."

Lauren scoffed then lightly hit Bo's shoulder, "I am not a geek. At least not anymore. I am now an art dealer."

Bo was driving down the street and she asked, "What made you get into art?"

During their time at the bowling alley they were having too much fun trash talking each other that they really didn't have much conversation that entailed of them getting to know each other. Lauren sighed and answered, "Art is my escape." Lauren paused then she said, "And I'm not saying I didn't enjoy what I was doing before, but my heart was no longer in it and maybe I'll go back to it, but for right now I just want to lose myself in creating and selling art."

Bo bit her bottom lip as she reflected on what Lauren had said. Knowing what she knew about Lauren caused her to feel a tremendous amount of sympathy for the woman and she took her hand then gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bo saw Lauren look at her out the corner of her eye and a brief smile appeared on her face before she looked out the passenger window. They drove back to Lauren's house in amicable silence and it was a different kind of silence that Bo wasn't used to. Anytime she was by herself the silence was a pensive one that made her think about the various components of her job, but this silence made her wonder what Lauren was thinking and if tomorrow would be too soon for another date. Bo found herself not wanting to be without the blonde's company. As she pulled into Lauren's driveway the inevitable goodnight weighed heavily on Bo as she killed the jeep's engine. Bo turned in her seat and said, "I had a really good time tonight."

Lauren smiled at her, "I did too. Even though I know it's bad form to kick your date's ass at a mundane thing like bowling."

Bo let out a soft chuckle and commented, "Maybe on our next date you'll have better form."

"Oh and you think there will be next date? A little presumptuous of you don't you think?" Lauren inquired with a smirk on her face. Bo was finding out that Lauren liked to make her second-guess herself for fun. And Bo knew she was doing it but she still found herself getting flustered and Bo normally didn't get flustered. She was a clear headed person who calculated every move she was going to make well in advance. But when it came to the blonde sitting across from her Bo was lost.

Bo began to stammer an answer, but before she could Lauren unbuckled her seat belt and closed the gap that was between them and placed her lips on Bo's. Bo was initially startled by the kiss but then she realised what was going and quickly responded to it. Kissing Lauren was a brand new experience for Bo. It wasn't like a kiss that happened during a one night stand or a quickie with Evony. This one had a different meaning behind it and what it was Bo couldn't figure it out. This kiss was a slow paced test of how far they should take it and in the end it didn't progress any further. Lauren slowly pulled back from Bo and when there was the smallest of space between their lips Lauren whispered, "There will most definitely be a second date."

"Good to hear." Bo murmured as she tried to catch her breath from the heart-stopping kiss. Bo leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Lauren's lips wanting to have the feel of the blonde's lips on her own again. She would dream about the kiss tonight which would be a wonderful change from the normal things that she dreamt about.

The front porch lights of Lauren's house began to flash and Lauren groaned, "I swear I'm going to kill her. You wouldn't tell would you?"

Bo smiled at Lauren, "No I wouldn't. But that's for my own selfish reasons though."

Lauren gave Bo a quick kiss and smiled, "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

"And it wasn't my good looks or charm? Damn I'll to work on that." Bo grinned, "Then you'll probably fall in love with me."

Lauren rolled her eyes in mock irritation and retorted, "Don't get ahead of yourself there. We still have a long way to go."

Bo smirked and jokingly said, "That we do because we don't need you falling in love with me so soon. That would make you finding out about me being a killer a bit awkward."

Lauren laughed at what Bo had said and Bo only smiled at the half-assed way she told Lauren she was an assassin. Lauren kissed her one more time and commented, "If you're a killer then I'm a serial bomber."

Bo quirked her eyebrow because it could be possible. In her line of work whatever someone showed on the surface didn't necessarily mean you knew everything about them. "Then I guess we'll make an interesting pair." The lights flashed again Bo smiled, "I guess you better get going or you'll be replacing a couple light bulbs."

Bo kissed Lauren one last time and the blonde hummed softly before she admitted, "I can get used to kissing you." Lauren moved and as she reach for the door she suggested, "You should call me tomorrow afternoon and ask if I want to go to lunch. I might say yes."

"You might?" Bo asked sceptically.

Lauren opened the door and smiled, "It depends on how nicely you ask. Have a good night Bo."

Bo watched as Lauren exited the jeep and headed into her house. Knowing Lauren made it safely into her house Bo pulled out of the driveway and headed back to her apartment. As far as dates went that was one of the best ones that she had ever been on and she couldn't imagine anything ever topping it. Bo pulled into her spot in the carport and as she did she noticed that Evony's car was parked in the guest spot next to it. Bo softly groaned. She didn't have time to deal with Evony right now and if she was here this late then that meant only one thing.

Bo headed up to her apartment and as she walked through the door she noticed the living room was dimly lit because of the fire going in the fireplace. Bo spotted Evony sitting in the middle of the couch and she walked into the living room then looked at Evony, who had a glass of white wine in her hand, "What are you doing here?"

Evony looked up at Bo and said, "We left things a little frosty earlier and I came by to let you know I wasn't upset with you."

Bo sat down next to her then took her glass of wine and after she took a sip she remarked, "I actually didn't care if you were." Bo smiled at her, "You're easy to piss off."

Evony took her glass back and commented, "And you certainly to do like to piss me off." Evony looked at her, "Where were you tonight?"

Bo shook her and answered, "I'm not telling you that. Because I don't know if it's my boss who's asking or my occasional lover who is asking."

"Don't call me your lover Bo. It would imply that I love you." Evony scoffed as she reached for the bottle of wine.

Bo watched as Evony poured some wine into the empty glass on the coffee table arguing, "And you wouldn't me to think that now would you?" Evony handed Bo the glass and Bo continued, "You only love the things I do to you and you could care less about me or my feelings."

Evony smirked and commented, "You are talented in that area." Evony paused to take a drink from her glass while Bo downed hers in one gulp. "Bo I didn't come here to start some bullshit argument with you and if you want me gone then so be it. I'll leave." Bo sat there with her jaw clenched and she watched the fire dance in the fireplace. Evony took her lack of a response as a green light to make an attempt to seduce her. Evony trailed her finger lightly down Bo's neck, "And you don't want me to leave do you?"

Bo took hold of Evony's hand and firmly stated, "Yes I do."

The woman chuckled then she leaned in to kiss Bo and when Bo didn't respond Evony pulled back and said, "This is because of this new person isn't it?"

Bo sat there with a neutral face. She wasn't going to let Evony know anything about Lauren. Evony could say that she didn't love Bo or that she didn't care for Bo, but there was one thing that Evony was when it came to Bo and that was possessive. Bo sighed and told her, "And if it does?"

Evony scoffed and slammed her wine glass down on the coffee table, "You need to give up this crackpot idea that you can have a life, a family, and more importantly your retirement." Evony got up pointedly stated, "You're an assassin Bo. You kill people for a living. And what's your new little playmate going to think when you tell her that?" Bo's face remained neutral, but her gaze hardened as she looked at Evony. Evony let out a soft snort, "We own you Bo so get over what little identity crisis that you're having before it gets you killed."

Bo followed Evony with her eyes then she heard the clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor in the entrance hall then the front door open before it was slammed closed. Bo tightly gripped the wine glass in her hand then she got up and angrily threw it into the fireplace. Evony was right and it pissed her off that she was right. How could she provide someone a stable relationship or home if she couldn't tell them what she did? If Evony was right about them owning her then she wasn't going to drag another person into this. It was dangerous. Bo thought about Lauren and thought of lying to her about her whereabouts, job, and worrying about her safety made her panic. There was no way they could have a successful relationship. Bo balled her hand into a fist and took a deep breath. She was going to forget about Lauren. She had to for Lauren's sake. Bo headed to the guest room then went into the closet to access her secret weapons hold. After choosing her Colt she secured the gun and her waist holster to her jeans then left her apartment. Bo drove to a secluded area of the beach. Bo slammed on the brakes as she parked causing a cloud of dust to billow in front of the headlights. She jumped out of the jeep and walked to the water's edge where she pulled out her gun then \ slipped the loaded clip into the pistol. Bo aimed out into the open water and slowly, but firmly squeezed the trigger and she methodically emptied the clip into the ocean. Releasing her anger and forgetting about the blonde she had spent the evening with.


	4. Got To Admire Determination

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Bo was at the gym running on the treadmill with her ear phones in and she was completely oblivious to the people around her. It was raining out and she didn't feel like getting soaked in the torrential downpour that Mother Nature had decided to let loose. The phone started to ring and Bo picked up and said, "Hello?"

"I have an assignment for you tonight." Evony said to her not bothering with pleasantries.

They hadn't spoken to each other in two days. Bo had nothing to say to her outside of her assignments. "What is it?"

Evony softly chuckled and asked, "No fight? Usually you're fighting me as soon as you pick up the phone. Still sore about the other night?"

Bo clenched her jaw. Lauren was still a subject that she was working through and Evony's bull shit was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Bo said in a clip tone, "What is my assignment Evony?"

"I guess you are still sore about it." Bo heard Evony take a breath before she sighed, "You'll thank me later. Kenzi will have the dossier for you. I'll be in a meeting with the higher ups for most of the day."

Bo didn't care what Evony was doing as long as she didn't have to see or talk to the woman. "Is that all?"

Evony's harshly replied, "No it isn't. How about you get over yourself and get over the other night?" Evony chuckled and remarked, "I didn't think you would get your panties in a twist over knowing the truth. Next time I'll bring a puppy to soften the blow."

Bo hung up on the woman. She had let Evony belittle her long enough and had taken all she could take. Bo turned off the treadmill then she grabbed her water bottle taking a long drink from it before she headed into the locker room. The last couple of days Bo had been miserable. She had deleted Lauren's information out of her phone and she had called Dr. Schroder to let her know that her involvement with Lauren was over. That was one phone call that Bo had to struggle to maintain her composure. Emily had repeatedly told her throughout the conversation that this was for the best and that nothing good would come from the relationship. And she also kept pointing out the fact that Bo would only end up hurting Lauren. Bo almost told the therapist off, but she knew it would only be analysed by the woman and would be reported back to Evony. So Bo was left trying to mend her broken heart alone.

Bo had taken a shower at the gym and afterwards she headed straight for the building that held the organisation. She walked through the receptionist area then headed back to the waiting area for Evony's office and proceeded to walk up to Kenzi's desk, "I hear I have some work."

Kenzi pulled a manila folder off the pile on her desk and said, "This one's a saint. Oil tycoon who's rig out in the Pacific sprung a leak and he greased the palms of some powerful politicians to avoid jail time and billions of dollars in fees."

Bo took the folder and she didn't bother to look at the man's information. She'd look at his itinerary and decide from there the best course of action to getting the job done on time. "Deadline?"

Kenzi regarded Bo for a moment then carefully answered, "Tomorrow night." Kenzi paused then asked, "Are you okay Bo?"

Bo quickly nodded. She and Kenzi had an alright relationship, but the two of them weren't close enough for her to divulge her emotions to the woman. Plus she didn't think she could be candid with Kenzi because she thought what she said would get back to Evony. Bo held up the folder, "I guess I will go get this done. I'll call you later."

Bo was walking out when Kenzi said, raising her voice a little, "If you ever want to talk to someone who won't analyse your every word you know how to reach me."

Bo continued to walk away even though she wanted to take Kenzi up on her offer. She left the building then headed back to her apartment. When she got home she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She tossed the manila folder on counter and began to look at the man's profile. It was the typical profile of a man who thought he was above the law. Party after party; a web address for an escort service; and a possible connection to a drug dealer. Bo sighed and plopped down into one of the bar chairs in front of the counter. She wasn't up for another hit tonight. All she wanted to do was to continue to sulk in her apartment and drink wine as she tried to forget about the beautiful blonde that plagued her thoughts. She couldn't get Lauren out of her system no matter how hard she tried. Although the blonde hadn't called her, but she guessed that was because she hadn't called Lauren the day after their date. Bo took a deep breath. It was for the best. That had become her mantra for the last couple of days and she was no closer to believing it. Bo was getting up from the counter when the doorbell went off. She groaned. Didn't people understand that she wanted to be left alone to fantasise about something that she couldn't have? Bo trudged over to the entrance hall and she undid the deadbolt then pulled the door open. Bo's mouth instantly opened in shock when she saw who it was.

"I tried to play it cool. Andrea told me I was being desperate. And in some ways I might be, but I mean if you're really interested in someone and they're all that you think about then it's not desperation. Sorta obsessive really. But I think the point to this really long and annoying ramble is that I told you to call me so we could have a lunch date. And you didn't. So I started to think that you didn't have a good time, but that didn't seem right to me because you were having an excellent time. I could just tell. Unless I was getting the signals mixed or something." Lauren took a deep breath then exhaled, "So why didn't you call me?" Bo's mind was still processing the fact that Lauren was standing in her doorway. She had spent two days trying to forget this woman and her she was showing up unannounced. Bo continued to gape at Lauren which caused Lauren to continue her rant, "I'm sorry for showing up like this, but a phone call seemed too impersonal and I feel I deserve more than just a phone call on why you blew me off." Bo still was baffled by Lauren's appearance, but she came to her senses when Lauren got a small smile on her face and asked, "Could you invite me so I don't feel like a complete fool?"

Bo dumbly nodded her head then she finally realised what Lauren had asked and moved out of the way saying, "Yeah. Come in."

Bo watched Lauren as she crossed the threshold and looked around the apartment before she turned to look at Bo, "You have a beautiful home."

Bo closed the door and as she was locking the deadbolt she commented, "It gives me a place to go and sleep." She pointed over to the living room and said, "Have a seat and get comfortable. Would you like something to drink or anything?"

"Water please." Then Lauren smirked, "All that talking and being nervous made me really thirsty."

Bo chuckled, "I think I can fix that." She walked into the kitchen as Lauren went into living room. She quickly put up the manila folder that contained the information on her hit then got Lauren a glass of water. When she went into the living room she found Lauren looking at the painting that Lauren had given her. Bo smiled and asked, "What do you think?"

Lauren turned to look at with a grin on her face, "I think it looks amazing. The two other pieces compliment it well."

Bo handed Lauren her glass of water and sighed, "They do, but I really want to keep yours the main focus when someone walks into the room. It's bold, challenging, and emotional. If people remember one thing about this room I want it to be this piece of art."

Bo continued to look at the captivating piece of work, but she was taken from her thoughts when Lauren asked, "Why didn't you call Bo?"

Bo slowly turned her head to look at Lauren and the questioning look in her eyes that also held a mixture of apprehension made her feel like crap. But she had done what she had done for Lauren. Bo looked back at the picture then took a deep breath before she said, "I'm sorry."

Bo heard Lauren softly chuckle before she commented, "That doesn't answer my question and it's also a terrible apology."

Bo smirked and looked back at Lauren. She could fall for Lauren with no problem, but her circumstances hadn't changed and she was still who she was. "It was and you deserve better." Bo walked over and sat down on the couch, "I wanted to call you Lauren. I really did, but-"

"But nothing Bo. Did you have a good time on our date?" Lauren asked as she sat next to Bo on the couch.

Bo smiled at Lauren and nodded, "I did. I had more than fun."

"Then that's all that matters. Don't you want to have more fun with me?"

Bo chuckled, "I would love to have more fun with you. But Lauren-"

Lauren pressed a finger to Bo's lips and she stated, "No more buts Bo unless it's in reference to you talking about my butt. In that case I will allow it."

Bo smiled at Lauren's determination to make things work between them. She never thought she was worth fighting for, but here Lauren was proving her wrong. Bo grinned and moved Lauren's finger away from her lips before she remarked, "And I did check out a fair amount of it while we were bowling the other night."

Lauren grinned and said, "I knew it. I work hard for this ass so I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

Bo knew she was going to be entering dangerous territory and she still didn't know a lot about Lauren, but the woman was too irresistible. Bo leaned in closer to Lauren leaving a small space between them and she softly said, "I more than enjoyed the show." Lauren backed away from Bo completely rebuffing her advances which confused Bo. "What's the matter I thought we were moving forward?"

"We were, but you didn't call me for two days." Bo got a look of disbelief on her face and Lauren began to explain, "You showed me a good time Bo. Something I hadn't had in a really long time. And I was ready to take things to that next level which included kissing, more dates, and a possible dinner with you, me, and Andrea. But then you didn't call me about lunch nor did you call to explain why you didn't call me or give me some lame excuse. You completely acted like I didn't exist. So now we're back at square one."

Bo had never been in this position before and she didn't know the proper way to navigate things with Lauren. Bo scoffed because she was willing to risk everything from Lauren's life to her own just to give this beautiful woman what she wanted. She didn't understand why Lauren was acting this way to her not calling her for a couple of days. "Lauren it was just one date and I'm sorry that I didn't call you, but it's clear that you and I have a strong connection so I don't understand why we need to go backwards."

Lauren shook her head and chuckled, "Bo you were so close to being perfect, but then you had to say something like that." Lauren sighed and told her, "I'll admit we do have a connection, but that doesn't mean we instantly fall into a relationship. There are other things to consider, and you flaking out on me the last two days unfortunately falls into the category of things that I need to consider."

Bo grimaced then said, "Okay. I understand." Bo took Lauren's hand and finished, "But I would like the opportunity to make it up to you."

Lauren grinned, "I was hoping you would say that." Bo smiled thinking Lauren was going to let her off the hook easy, but that apparently wasn't the case because Lauren got up, "I'm not going to make this easy for you Bo. I've already wasted enough time thinking about you, so you're going to have to put in a little work. I've got to go, but hopefully you know what to do to make it up to me." Bo saw Lauren's eyes drop before she bit her bottom lip then chuckled, "Kissing you is such a good idea right now, but I'm going to show some restraint." Lauren headed for the door and Bo followed her and before she stepped through the open door Lauren said over her shoulder, "I'm serious about you and I Bo. Now I need to know if you're serious about us as well."

And with that Lauren walked out the door and closed it. Bo stood there in the entrance hall completely baffled by the fact that she had lost all control of the situation and was now letting some blonde she barely knew call the shots. Bo shook her head in disbelief. If she was going to do this then she needed to be sure that this was what she wanted to do because the way Lauren was acting this was going be to her one and only second chance to make anything work with the blonde. And Bo wanted things to work with Lauren. She was going to forget the consequences and the repercussions and if anything harmed Lauren or her sister she would handle it. Bo had no idea how long they would last, but she wanted to at least experience it for a little while.

* * *

Bo was riding in a private car and she was going to the hotel of the man that she had to kill. After looking at his profile she decided the best course of action would be using the escort service that he used and the method that she was going to use was almost too easy. The man was an alleged drug user, mostly marijuana and coke, but a heroin overdose wasn't much of a stretch. Bo had her hacker associate build her a profile on a mock version of the normal website that the hit used then she had them e-mail the man about a potential match. Needless to say the man had fallen hook line and sinker for the picture that was sent to him and by seven that evening an appointment was set up. The hotel Bo was meeting him at was an upscale one in the middle of the city. Bo had already determined that the job was going to be an in and out sort of deal and that she would be back home before midnight. The car pulled up to the front entrance of the hotel and moments later the door was being opened for Bo who was dressed in a red dress that clung to every curve on her body and displayed a good amount of cleavage. Bo was about to head into the hotel lobby when her phone started to ring. She normally didn't get calls because it was either Evony or Kenzi and they both knew she was on an assignment. And it wasn't the burner phone that she had purchased to get in contact with hacker associate, so Bo was slightly confused as to who would be calling her. Bo ignored the call then she casually made her way through the lobby and to the elevators. As she waited for it she pulled out the burner phone and sent a quick text to her hacker associate to let them know that she had arrived. She knew she had a thirty minute window to get in and get out once the security for the building had been cut off. The elevator arrived and Bo got on it then pressed the button for the seventh floor. Bo heard the chime go off for the burner phone which meant she was all set and she took out the phone to power it off. Just before the elevator had arrived to the seventh floor Bo had pushed the button on her watch that started the stopwatch. It was show time.

Bo walked down the carpeted corridor and her heels barely made a sound as she walked. When she arrived in front of the room door she knocked lightly enough on the door so that the only the occupant inside the room could hear it. A few seconds later the door was answered by a man wearing a navy button-up and gray slacks. His black hair was perfectly done and the appreciative look on his face almost made Bo roll her eyes, but she gave him a seductive smile, "Mr. Wynters?"

The man gave her a cocky grin and said, "Please call me Mark. I have to say Madeline your picture doesn't do you justice. Do come in."

Bo walked in and she noticed the baggie on the coffee table that had cocaine in it and next to it was a bottle of expensive scotch. Mark closed the door and Bo said, "It's a wonderful setup that you have here."

Mark walked up behind her and lightly ran his hand up Bo's arm as he said in low voice, "I don't know what sort of customers you're used to dealing with honey, but I treat a girl right for the night. Even if I am paying her."

Bo resisted the urge to send her elbow flying into his gut, but she stood there playing along with his little game. Even as he pressed himself against her and she could feel his erection pressing into her backside. Bo continued to play along making the appropriate noises. And as he continued to make his moves Bo opened her handbag and discretely pulled out the syringe filled to the hilt with heroin. It would only take a half of it to get the job done, but she wanted to be sure. Mark turned her around and Bo quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. He ran his hands through her hair and murmured, "You are so goddamn beautiful I can't wait to see what you look like with your clothes off."

Bo grinned and she slowly ran her hands up his back and as she did she uncapped the tiny needle for the syringe remarking, "And I'm happy to say that you will not be getting that chance."

Bo stuck the needle into his jugular and pushed the plunger down administering the entire syringe of heroin. Bo watched as the realisation of what was happening came over his face then he began to clutch at his chest right before he fell to the ground and started to have seizures. Bo went into the bathroom and got a tissue to wipe the syringe of her fingerprints then she went back into the living room of the suite and placed the syringe down on the coffee table before she manoeuvred the man face down in front of the couch. Making it look like he overdosed and rolled off of the couch during his seizure. Bo then placed the used syringe in his hand. So that to the investigative eye it looked like an overdose scene and not a homicide scene. Bo left the room then headed down the stairwell that exited into the alley next to the hotel. Bo walked a few blocks before she hailed a cab to drop her off at the still busy pier where she had parked her jeep.

On the ride to her car Bo looked at her phone and she checked to see who had called her before she conducted her job. She saw it was Lauren and she instantly listened to the voicemail that Lauren had left. "Hey Bo. If you're screening your phone calls I completely understand. I sort of did go off on you earlier. Umm…I'm at the gallery late and I could use a bit of distraction from all the invoices and getting everything together for tomorrow night. Which you are still coming to right?" Lauren sighed, "Well I guess I'll go before this thing cuts me off. Call me later. I'll be at the gallery until twelve tonight. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey can we go downtown to the historical district?" Bo asked the cab driver.

He nodded and muttered, "Your money not mine."

The man turned the cab around and headed back to the heart of the city. Bo was hoping that maybe she could catch Lauren at the gallery. She looked down at what she was wearing and realised that her red "come fuck me" dress and heels probably wasn't the best attire to go see the woman she was trying to woo in, but it was too late for her to go home then drive back to Lauren's gallery. Bo had the man stop outside of a café that was down the street from Lauren's gallery and as she walked to it she called Lauren. The phone rang a couple times then Lauren picked up and Bo could hear the smile in her voice, "I thought I'd make you wait it out a bit."

Bo smiled and said, "I wasn't screening my phone calls. I was at work and I couldn't pick up the phone."

"Ah and what does the gorgeous Bo Dennis do for work?" Lauren asked chuckling a little.

Bo was quite a moment as she figured out what to tell Lauren and she kept it pretty vague, "I do a number of things, but tonight I was at a charity event." Bo cringed a bit as the lie easily fell from her lips. She didn't want to lie to Lauren like this, but there was no way she could just come out and tell her that she had killed a man by overdosing him on heroin. Bo sighed. This was going to be difficult, but until she was ready to fully throw caution to the wind she would have to continue to lie to Lauren.

Lauren clicked her tongue and wondered, "And what charity event were you at if you don't mind me asking?"

Bo chuckled and she answered, "It was a nature conservation event. Cleaning up the oceans and preserving wildlife."

Lauren hummed in her ear before she commented, "How noble of you. Nothing more attractive than a woman trying to save the world."

Bo laughed and offhandedly stated, "I'm not trying to save the world. I think I'm the opposite exactly."

"Oh? How so?"

Bo realised her slip, but quickly responded, "I don't recycle. I know I should, but it gets hard to do sometimes." Bo stood in front of the display window for Lauren's gallery and she could see light emitting from the backroom, "You should let me in."

"What?" Lauren asked confused by Bo's request.

Bo let out a small laugh then repeated, "Let me in. I'm outside of your gallery. Plus it's getting a little chilly."

Lauren chuckled in Bo's ear then told her, "I'll be right out."

Bo told her okay and they disconnected the call. While Bo waited for Lauren she took out the burn phone that she had and quickly removed the SIM card then broke it before she tossed it into the trash can nearby. The actual phone she would have to dispose of later. Bo was pacing in front of the door, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw that Lauren had stopped a little bit before reaching the door. Lauren had a look of amazement on her face and Bo could feel the heat come to her cheeks under the woman's wide-eyed stare. Bo pointed at the door and Lauren stared at her for another moment before she realised that she had yet to let Bo in. When she opened the door Lauren exclaimed, "Holy crap you are-Wow. Just wow."

Bo chuckled and smiled, "Thank you I guess. But the heels are killing me."

"But you are killer in those heels." Lauren absentmindedly remarked but then she realised what she had said and clamped her hand over her mouth, "I just said that didn't I?" Bo grinned and slowly nodded and Lauren shook her head, "I am so sorry. It's just….wow. Best late night surprise ever."

Bo smiled and remarked, "I highly doubt it, but thank you for saying so." Bo looked around and she saw the gallery was being slowly transformed for tomorrow night's event and she commented, "This place is starting to look great for tomorrow night."

Lauren nodded and looked around as she said, "Yeah it is. We've still got a bit of ways to go until tomorrow, but so far I'm pleased with how things are going." Lauren looked back at Bo, "If you wear what you're currently wearing tomorrow then I might forget the reason why I'm even here."

Bo chuckled and told her, "I won't be, but I'll make sure what I'm wearing is even more jaw dropping than tonight's outfit."

Lauren softly laughed, "If you have outfits that get better than this then I'm a little afraid of what that consists of."

Bo grinned because she couldn't resist the urge to make Lauren squirm considering the woman had done her fair share of making Bo squirm. "Well let's just say it involves a little less clothes and a bit more private venue."

Lauren bit her bottom lip then shook her head no, "Nope. I'm not giving in that easy Bo. You stood me up without so much as call and I'm not going to let you and your little red dress make me forget that."

Bo rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "I've apologised for that several times already Lauren."

"And you made me feel like a jackass Bo. Unfortunately you saying that you're sorry isn't going to fix that." Lauren quickly countered.

Bo really did hurt Lauren and she didn't mean to. She had thought she was doing them both a favour when she really wasn't. Bo had come to realise that inevitably she would have caved and come back for Lauren. The blonde wasn't one that she could easily forget. Bo walked closer to Lauren and took her hand, "I'm not going to apologise again. From here on out I'm going to show you that I'm serious about you and would like to see something more come of this."

Lauren looked Bo in her eyes and Bo felt as though Lauren was searching for the truth in her words. And they were the truth and she would spend every available moment trying to make Lauren see that. Bo, for the moment, was overlooking the fact that there were several obstacles in their way. Lauren sighed and looked away as she remarked, "You should be careful with those affirmative declarations Bo." She looked back into Bo's eyes, "I might start to believe them and that is the last thing I want."

"And why is that the last thing you want?" Bo quietly asked as she slowly reached out to touch Lauren's cheek then slowly ran her thumb over it.

Bo watched as Lauren briefly closed her eyes at the contact and murmured, "Because that would mean I trust you and I think it's too soon for me to trust you." Lauren opened hers, "At least not completely."

Bo slid her hand from Lauren's cheek to the back of her neck, "I'm not asking you to blindly trust me Lauren. I just want you to trust me a little. Is that too much to ask?"

Lauren took a deep breath then slowly released as she answered, "No I don't think it is."

Bo smiled then took a step forward to close the space between them, "Then is it okay if I kiss you?"

Lauren's eyes dropped down to Bo's lips then looked back into her eyes before she subtly shook her head yes. Bo leaned in to kiss Lauren and when their lips met for the gentle kiss it felt like the most perfect thing in the world to Bo. The kiss intensified and Lauren held onto Bo's waist bring their bodies closer. Bo wanted to take Lauren right there in the middle of the gallery, but she didn't want to rush them into anything. She gave Lauren a final kiss before she broke it and whispered, "I have to go Lauren."

Lauren groaned quietly then remarked, "Do you really or are you just trying to avoid having sex with me?"

Bo chuckled and softly rubbed her nose against Lauren's, "What makes you think I want to have sex with you?"

Lauren pulled back from Bo a little and there was smirk on her face as she pointed out, "Your tongue was practically down my throat the other night Bo. And just now breathing almost became an issue."

Bo laughed and she took hold of Lauren's hand, "This is true, but you can't say you don't want to know what I look like out of this dress." Bo only grinned when Lauren didn't say anything. Bo gave Lauren one more kiss before she stepped back to give them some space, "Maybe one day you'll know Lauren. Until then have a good night."

Lauren chuckled and said, "Okay you win this round Bo. And thank you for stopping by."

Bo smiled at her, "I'll do it anytime Lauren. Just give me a call." She left the gallery and waited for Lauren to lock the door before she hailed a cab to take her back to her jeep. Seeing Lauren was the best part of her night and she couldn't have been happier. Bo would worry about the other complicated parts later at some point, but right now there was nothing left for her to do, but to get to know Lauren. Bo was dropped off at her jeep and before she left the pier she tossed the disposable phone into the ocean and as she drove back to her apartment she thought about the outfit she would be wearing to Lauren's gallery event tomorrow night. It was going to be an outfit that the blonde wouldn't forget.

* * *

**Are you guys still reading this? If you are thank you and if you review thank you even more. I still have no idea where this is headed but I think I have a general idea. Who wants some angst?!**


	5. The Gallery Event

**Disclaimer: ************I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Bo was currently at her apartment and on the phone with the florist. She was ordering a dozen roses to be delivered to Lauren's gallery for her big night. It was a gesture that she thought would show Lauren that she was very serious about them. It was the first gift in a series of surprises that Bo had for her. Once Bo had given the florist the address for the gallery and told them to have the roses delivered right away she hung up the phone. It was a little after eleven and she still had to go shopping for her dress along with getting another gift that she had for Lauren. Bo made another call and when the line was picked up she smiled, "Hey Kenz. I was wondering if you were up for a little shopping trip."

Bo heard Kenzi stop what she was doing before she inquired, "Shopping? What are we going shopping for?"

Bo grinned and told her, "I have a thing to go to and I need a new dress."

"Oh really? And what is this thing?" Kenzi asked before she pointed out, "Because I know you don't have any assignments and I know Evony didn't give you any special projects."

As Bo walked into her room she tried to figure out a plausible lie. She went into her closet and stated, "I do have a life that's outside of the organisation Kenzi." Bo mindlessly rifled through her clothes and told her, "And if you must know an art gallery that I recently discovered is having an event tonight so I need a dress."

The line was quiet for a moment and Bo knew Kenzi was trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Kenzi wasn't just Evony's personal assistant. She was an agent who was highly trained in interrogation and deciphering lies from the truth which Evony found useful when dealing with the numerous bureaucrats that the organisation dealt with. Kenzi chuckled and remarked, "Look at you being a patron to the arts." Bo noticed that Kenzi's tone had changed to a friendlier one as she told her, "I have lunch in about an hour and there is this little boutique that is around the corner from the organisation. I saw a dress in there that would look magnificent on me. I'm sure we can find you something."

Bo chuckled and told her, "Thank you Kenz you are a life saver. I will see you in an hour."

The two women got off the phone and Bo went into her bathroom to go take a shower. While she was in there she thought about what she was going to do for Lauren's next surprise, but in order to follow through with it she still had to receive a call from the blonde. Bo finished her shower and got dressed for her outing with Kenzi. While Bo was pulling on her boots her phone began to ring. She looked at the screen and saw it was Lauren and when she answered it she didn't bother to hide the excitement in her voice, "Hey you."

"So I have to admit that the roses got mixed up with some other flowers and I might have yelled at some very helpful people because I thought the florist had messed up." Lauren let out a soft chuckle, "But it turns out that you're the reason why there were roses mixed in with the gardenias and the lilies. I had to tip the delivery people extra because of you." Bo was grinning at Lauren's story and she could hear the smile in Lauren's voice when she said, "They're beautiful by the way. You're very good with the romance considering how you pushed me away."

Bo stood up and asked, "Can we forget I did that and claim it was my evil twin or something?"

Lauren laughed in Bo's ear, which made her stomach flutter, then told her, "I think not. I have to have something to hold over your head when you get too full of yourself."

Bo chuckled then countered, "When have I ever been full of myself?"

Lauren was quiet for second before she commented, "I'm certain you were full of yourself last night when you came in wearing that dress that took my breath away."

Bo bit her bottom lip as she began to blush. Lauren made her feel like a schoolgirl sometimes and it was a new and different feeling for her. It was certainly a lot better than the gloom and perpetual self-loathing that had been following her around lately. Bo smiled, "I was not full of myself, but I'll try to keep my 'leaving Lauren breathless' streak going tonight."

"That sounds very enticing Ms. Dennis. You should tell me the details of your attire tonight that way I can let you know if it will leave me breathless or not." Lauren suggested and Bo didn't miss the sexual undertones in her voice.

Bo took a deep breath to try to ignore her increasing arousal. She slowly released it then made a teasing remark, "Be sure to get all the oxygen while you can." She then moved onto another topic before the two of them crossed a line that Bo wasn't certain either of them were ready to cross. "So how is setup going for tonight?"

Laure laughed then said, "Very clever of you to change the topic Bo, but do know that you can't avoid the topic forever." Lauren sighed and told her, "Set up is stressing me out, but it is coming together wonderfully. Thank you for asking."

Bo smirked as she walked over to the sliding glass door that led out to her balcony, "I know it's a big event for you so I figured you would be stressing about it." Bo opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, "Do you want me to come over and help out or something?"

Lauren made a soft noise with her mouth then remarked, "Oh no. I'm not going to fall for this."

"Fall for what?" Bo chuckled.

Lauren chuckled then bluntly stated, "Your charm." And before Bo could question it Lauren explained, "Because last time I did you disappeared for two days."

Bo looked at the view from her balcony and she reaffirmed, "Lauren I'm not going to disappear again." She took a deep breath then admitted, "This thing between us…it's complicated. But I'm not going to let the complications prevent me from seeing you."

"What are the complications Bo?"

Bo bit her lip and she contemplated on what to say to Lauren. She didn't want to lie to her, but she couldn't tell her the truth. Bo inhaled slowly through her nose and slowly let it out as she said, "I will tell you when things aren't so new between us." There was a moment of hesitation before she asked, "Is that okay?"

Lauren remained quiet after she asked the question and her lack of a response only made Bo nervous about her response. Lauren finally answered the question after a minute of silence, "Okay Bo."

There was a brief silence between the two of them then Bo said, "Lauren…."

"Yes Bo?"

Bo was hesitant to ask her question because she thought Lauren was pissed at her, but she asked, "Did you read the card?"

Lauren let out a heavy sigh and told Bo, "I did."

"And….?"

Lauren let out a short laugh then wondered, "Why should I have dinner with you tonight Bo after what you just told me?"

"Because Lauren I really do like you. A lot." Bo ran her hand through her hair then said, "Lauren the complications I mentioned they're hard to talk about. So you have to understand why I'm not ready to talk about them. And if you can't give me that time then maybe I should rethink everything between us."

This wasn't how the phone conversation was supposed to go. There was supposed to be cute, flirtatious banter then Lauren was supposed to accept her dinner invite. But instead they were now going to have an argument. Bo figured they would always have arguments until she told Lauren what she did for a living and she didn't think that would ever happen. "Maybe you should Bo." Bo was stunned by Lauren's concession. She had been expecting Lauren to be persistent on finding out what complications were against them or arguing, but a complete concession and a retreat? That completely took Bo off guard. "I've got to go."

The line disconnected and Bo stood on the balcony still taken aback by the way the conversation had gone. Lauren had just hung up on her and she was pretty certain that Lauren had just called off things between them. Bo first instinct was to rush down to Lauren's gallery and try to get her to understand everything, but then she realised that Lauren would most likely have her arrested. Words and impulsive actions weren't going to work for her this time. The only thing that would work in this situation would be action. And Bo was planning to show Lauren the biggest action ever to prove that she was serious about them even if they were going to have complications.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi had agreed to meet in front of the building that housed the organisation. Bo was a bit early so she sat down on the bench that was in front of the building. On her drive over Bo formulated a plan that she hoped would get Lauren to at least talk to her. The plan currently consisted of her wearing a stunning dress and showing up to the gallery in hopes of surprising Lauren. Bo hoped that she would be able to come up with something else before tonight's event. She was so deep thought that she didn't notice that Kenzi was standing in front of her, so when the young woman tapped her on the shoulder Bo grabbed her wrist and twisted it to the point to where if she applied more pressure she would be able to break it. When she saw it was Kenzi she quickly let go and apologised, "Fuck Kenzi I'm sorry. I was-I-Sorry."

Kenzi was rubbing her wrist and snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you Bo?"

Bo gestured hoping that would explain everything, but she knew it didn't when Kenzi continued to glare at her. Bo sighed then told her, "I was in my thoughts and I wasn't aware of my surroundings. You scared me."

"There are so many things wrong with this situation, but I'm going to point out the obvious one. You losing awareness of your surroundings." Kenzi moved her wrist around and grimaced, "I think it's sprained. Do you see how dangerous you are if you lose awareness of your surroundings? What the hell is your problem?"

Bo walked over and gingerly took Kenzi's wrist in her hands and inspected the damage. It was most likely sprained and Bo asked, "You want to go in and have the medic look at it?"

Kenzi scoffed then remarked, "And have Evony question me a million ways from Sunday about it? No thank you. Plus you're her pet. She'dprobably think I deserved it. No let's get going. Then when I get back I can go up and tell her I tripped or something."

Bo got an apologetic look on her face, "I'm really sorry Kenz. Let's at least go to my jeep so I can wrap it."

Kenzi agreed and they walked to Bo's jeep. While Bo was wrapping her wrist Kenzi asked, "What were you thinking about that made you completely disregard your surroundings? By the way you now have training next week because of this."

Bo rolled her eyes but she knew Kenzi was serious considering she was in charge of making sure the agents were trained. Bo took a deep breath and focused on wrapping Kenzi's wrist. There was no way she could tell Kenzi about Lauren especially now that she didn't know if there was anything to tell. Bo sighed and told Kenzi, "You know I've been having trouble here lately Kenz."

"I know Bo, but you can't let your guard down because your job is getting to you." Bo secured the wrap and Kenzi tested out her wrist then she gave Bo a serious look. "I can try to get you some time off so you can work through your issues but you know that Evony will want you to go see Emily."

Bo shook her head no and told Kenzi, "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." She put away the medical supplies then smiled at the dark haired woman, "Let's forget about it. I need a killer dress for tonight."

Kenzi gave her a pointed look and with a tone of finality in her voice she said, "Get your shit together Bo." She hopped out of Bo's jeep then smiled at her, "Let's go shopping. And what do you need a dress for? Hot date for this event?"

Bo smirked at Kenzi then replied, "Not so much a hot date, but I'm hoping the night ends well."

Kenzi chuckled before she remarked, "Don't all your nights end will?"

"But this one I hope ends especially well." Bo grinned as the two of them walked down the street to the boutique.

* * *

Bo was sitting in the private car she had gotten for the evening. She was nervous. There was a possibility that Lauren would kick her out on her ass. There was a possibility that Lauren would let her stay and not talk to her. There was also, and Bo deemed this option the most far-fetched option, the possibility that not only would Lauren would be surprised by her appearance but that they would be able to work things out and get over their little argument. Bo softly snorted. There was no way Lauren was going to get over their argument. Bo rested her head back against the seat. She had to do this. Lauren was starting to mean a lot to her and Bo didn't want her to waltz out of her life. Bo heard the driver shift in his seat then he asked, "You getting out anytime soon or are you just going to sit hear all night?"

Bo glared at the man then she sighed out, "I hope you know you're not getting a tip tonight." Bo reached for the door handle and took a deep breath then braced herself. She got out the car then closed the door. Bo looked at the gallery from across the street. It was a bustling with activity and there appeared to be a good turnout. Bo took a deep breath then walked across the street to the gallery. When she walked in she showed the girl manning the door her invitation then Bo took a flute of champagne off the first tray that passed her by. She walked around and looked at the artwork that was up in the gallery and she picked out several pieces that she wanted to buy. Bo was enjoying a particular piece that had violent undertones to it when a familiar voice said, "You shouldn't be here."

Bo turned around and saw that Lauren's sister Andrea was standing behind her. Bo smiled at the girl and commented, "I was given an invitation."

Andrea glared at her and folded her arms, "An invitation that was rescinded when you started playing games with my sister."

Bo took a sip of wine but she stared down the teenager. Bo placed her now empty glass on a table that was nearby and told Andrea, "I didn't play games with her."

"Bull shit."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the young woman then smiled, "I like that you're protective of her. Lauren needs someone to protect her even if she believes that she doesn't." Bo walked closer to Andrea and admitted, "I'm here to get her back. I fucked up. I know it, but I need her, and you, to understand that I will never play games with her. I'm going to be honest to her and treat her like she deserves to be treated."

Bo noticed that Andrea had let her guard down and she asked Bo, "What are these complications Bo?"

"She told you?" Bo wondered. She didn't believe that Lauren would tell her sister about something so private.

Andrea smirked at her and commented, "You have no idea how close we are, but she didn't tell me. I heard her on the phone. And she um-" Andrea paused then bit her lip before she told Bo, "And she was crying after she got off the phone with you. She tried to play it off, but I could tell."

Bo instantly felt terrible for the way things had gone between her and Lauren today and she became even more determined to make things work out between them. Wanting to fix everything Bo asked, "Where is she?"

Andrea shook her head no, "I'm not going to let you hurt her again Bo."

Bo got frustrated and she tried to hold off on her annoyance as she told the teenager, "I'm not here to hurt her. I want to make everything better."

"It's too late for that Bo." Andrea gave her a pointed look then told her, "You need to leave."

Bo clenched her jaw together, but if Andrea was telling her to leave then she was going to respect the girl's wishes. Bo headed for the door and as she was walking she saw that Lauren was talking to a group of people near the front of the gallery. Bo stopped in her tracks as Lauren's beauty captivated her. Lauren was standing under the bright track lighting and the way the light was hitting her it was like she was an angel among humans. Her hair was held back by a gold clasp and she was wearing a white, loose blouse along with a form fitting skirt. But the thing that had stopped Bo in her tracks was Lauren's face. The smile that was currently on it and the twinkle in Lauren's eye made her seem so carefree and Bo's heart sped up at the sight. Bo was still looking at Lauren and eventually Lauren looked at her. Bo didn't know what to do because she knew that she was supposed to be leaving, but she couldn't move. Bo watched as Lauren's face went through a flurry of emotions and she couldn't decipher any of them. A minute had passed before Lauren eventually excused herself from the group then made her way over to Bo.

Bo nervously swallowed as she watched Lauren's every move. The woman walked with an air of confidence and had a polite smile on her face. This didn't look like the face of a woman who had been spurned, no Lauren looked like a woman who was going to prove to Bo how badly she fucked up. Lauren stood in front of Bo and gave her a cordial smile before she stated, "I should have rescinded that invitation."

"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose considering you are trying to get art sold tonight?" Bo pointed out trying to tone down on the sarcasm.

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "That is the point, but I don't need you buying any."

Bo wasn't going to stand her and trade verbal barbs with Lauren so she sighed, "Do we really have to do this?"

Lauren scoffed then gave Bo a pointed look, "We don't have to do anything. You can leave whenever you want."

Bo shook her head no and said, "I'm not leaving Lauren. We need to talk. And by talk I mean actually talk and not have you trying to rip my head off."

Lauren glared at Bo and commented, "If I wanted to rip your head off Bo I would have done it by now."

Bo took a deep breath then in low voice she apologised, "Lauren I'm sorr-"

"I don't ever want to hear that fucking word ever come out of your mouth again." Lauren interjected her voice rising.

Bo continued to talk to Lauren in a low voice, "Okay. But Lauren you need-"

Lauren shook her head and clearly told Bo, "No. I don't need to do anything. But what _you_ need to do is leave. Now Bo."

Bo glared at Lauren and she could tell that she wasn't a hundred percent behind the request. And Bo would have continued to argue with her so that Lauren knew that she wasn't going anywhere until they talked, but they were starting to draw the attention of the other attendees. Bo gave a slight nod then said, "Fine. I'm going."

Bo noticed the momentary look of hurt in Lauren's eyes and she wanted to stay, but the damage had been done and she had been told to leave. Bo left the gallery and she looked over her shoulder to look back at the party. She caught Lauren looking at her with a conflicted look on her face and they stared at each other for a moment before Lauren turned away and headed for the back room. Bo knew she was crazy to walk away, but what other choice did she have? She stood there in front of the gallery then she decided to do something that was either going to get her arrested or work in her favour. Either way it was an incredibly stupid idea. Bo walked around to the back of the gallery and saw the entrance for the back, but she didn't have the proper tools to unlock it. Then she saw the fire escape and sighed. This was going to be a difficult task in heels. Bo with minimal difficulty climbed up the fire escape to the roof. When she hoisted herself over the ledge and dropped down to the flat roof she quickly realised that she wasn't alone. Bo became instantly alert but she recognised who was on the roof with her. Bo was on the far side of the roof but as she walked closer to Lauren she heard quiet sniffling coming from her. Bo stood directly behind Lauren and she had a moment where she wasn't certain about what to do. Reaching a conclusion Bo took a couple steps back, in case Lauren decided to swing, then cleared her throat. Lauren wiped her eyes and said, "Andrea I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

Bo took a deep breath then told her, "It's not Andrea."

Lauren quickly turned around to face her and scowled, "What the hell are you doing up here? How the hell did you get up here?"

Bo gave Lauren a wry smirk, "When there's a will there is a way."

Lauren continued to scowl at Bo, "Don't be cute with me Bo."

The smirk on Bo's face quickly disappeared and she sighed, "I'm not trying to be cute Lauren." Bo began to pace then she asked, "Can you give ten minutes to explain?"

Lauren folded her arms then she looked down at her watch, "You have ten minutes." Then she added, "Including any questions I have. Go."

Bo slowly blew out a breath. This was new for her on every level. She had never attempted at a relationship because she had never wanted one this bad before. Bo never had to share her feelings with anyone before because there was no point to it in her line of work. In fact most of the time feelings would leave an assassin dead. Bo looked Lauren in her eyes, "I like you Lauren. I like you a lot." Bo smiled and shook her head, "I don't know what it is about you, I'm thinking it's your persistent, stubborn nature, but whatever it is I'm drawn to it. You make me feel things I didn't think I were missing." Bo sighed and she began to pace as she began to share parts of herself that she had never shared with anyone before. "I'm a solitary person Lauren. I'm solitary by choice and by circumstance. But you make me not want to be as solitary as I have been and you make me want things that are dangerous in my line of work."

"And what is it that you do for work that makes wanting a relationship dangerous?" Lauren asked. Bo noticed that her tone held less venom in it.

Bo stopped pacing and she regarded Lauren for a moment before she told her as much as she could tell her, "I do dangerous work Lauren. And it's classified. That's all I can tell you. If I tell you anymore you will be in danger and I'm trying to keep that from you." Bo let out a frustrated sigh, "It's bad enough that I'm keeping this relationship a secret from my employer. To imagine what would happen to you if they-" Bo's lips set in a firm line then she stated, "They're not going to find out."

Lauren was looking at Bo with a curious look on her face and asked, "What would happen?"

Bo walked closer to Lauren and placed her hand on her cheek before looking into her eyes. Bo wanted her emotions to be unguarded to Lauren. She wanted Lauren to read her like she would read her favourite book. Bo continued to gaze into Lauren's eyes as she admitted, "Lauren you don't want to know, but do know that if they do ever find out about you and I, I will do everything in my power to protect you and Andrea."

Lauren got a questioning look on her face, "What?"

Bo realised she might have said too much by bringing Andrea's name into the conversation, but she wanted to let Lauren know that the organisation would come for the both of them if they ever found out about her and Bo. "They'll come for the both of you if they find out about us." Bo divulged being careful to gauge Lauren's response which wasn't a good one.

Lauren moved away from Bo and remarked, "I can't do this. I can't." Lauren gestured and said, "I have to protect her Bo. She is all the family that I have."

"I know." Bo stated with a sombre look on her face.

Lauren looked at Bo then she took her hair out of the clasp that was holding it back and ran her fingers through her hair, "You know? How do you know this?" Bo went to go say something, but Lauren held up her hand, "Never mind. Don't tell me. I have to go Bo. But I don't think I can do this." Lauren got a genuine look of remorse on her face, "I'm sorry."

Bo watched as Lauren left the roof of the building and for the first time in her life Bo felt as though her world was ending. Bo remained quiet as the tears rolled down on her cheek. It was several moments later before she was able to make her way down the fire escape ladder. She walked across the street to the black sedan that was waiting for her and when Bo was in the car she told the driver to leave. On the way back to her apartment the tears continued to fall. She had never had her broken before and she didn't think she would be able to recover from the pain. Lauren would be her first and last heart break.


End file.
